


The Demons of My Past

by Loki_said_kneel



Series: The Poison in My Blood [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Eros and Psyche, Erotica, Established Relationship, Fertility Festival, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Light BDSM, M/M, Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Oral Sex, Politics, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Retelling, Rope Bondage, Sequel, Sequel of The Poison in My Blood, Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, eros and psyche retelling, greek mythology inspired, greek mythology retelling, loki is a god of stories, rope play, yoni wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_said_kneel/pseuds/Loki_said_kneel
Summary: A year ago, Thor and Loki became the king and queen of Asgard. It would seem that Odin's death solved all of their problems, but they had no idea what their life as leaders of the realm would be. Thor is more than busy, Loki doesn't exactly enjoy his duties as a queen and the Fertility Festival is drawing closer every day, putting even more pressure on the pair. Helblindi ran away and what's more - Thor's new assistant Amora is driving Loki crazy.A highly requested sequel of The Poison in My Blood that explores the relationship of the couple. The story is a mixture of passion, adventure, politics and some old ancient rituals to calm the subjects of the throne after a drastic drop of natality that the people of Asgard see as Thor's fault.And yes, you should read the first part, otherwise it won't make much of a sense I am afraid.





	1. Inside the Golden Walls

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on writing a sequel, but a lot of you asked for one, so here it is. :) I hope you enjoy the first part

 

Once upon a time there was beautiful prince whose name was Loki. He was hated by many, but even more people loved him. He was ready to give everything for the man he fell in love with it, but Norns were kind to him and so the Jotun Prince became the Allmother and the God of Stories for it was his story which moved so many.

* * *

 

Loki giggled as the king of Asgard gently bit the inside of his thigh.

‘You brute,’ he stated, kicking his back with his heel slightly. Thor laughed into his skin, barely noticing the hit.

‘Sorry, my queen,’ he murmured and moved higher, licking the petals of Loki’s female sex teasingly, causing him to swallow all of his complaints. Sometimes, Thor thought that he knows his husbands body better than he knows his own. Maybe it was even truth. He brought his hands up, caressing Loki’s torso, massaging his stomach and his pectorals, teasing the hard prominent nipples. Loki’s long black hair stuck to his forehead as he sweated from the heat of their passion.

‘Oh Thor,’ he moaned into the empty bedroom.

When they first moved to the Golden Palace, Loki was hesitant to indulge in such activities, fearing of someone hearing him and when the two of them made love, he tried to be silent (much to Thor’s dismay), but he was slowly becoming confident with all the people around and he slowly realized, that he is indeed a queen of Asgard and a God of Stories. If he wants to moan his husband’s name for the all Palace to hear, he will fucking moan his name.

‘Yes, there, right there.’ Not that Thor needed any help searching that one special place inside of Loki that made him go crazy, but he pressed on it with his two fingers even more and he massaged it the way he knew his queen loved.

Loki let out a strangled moan which turn into a scream of pleasure as the wave of orgasm swallowed all the nerves in his body, making him shake and arch his back. Thor squeezed his thighs, gently holding him in place until the feeling subsided.

The Jotun was panting as the God of Thunder shifted over him, kissing his neck and then his thin pink lips.

‘My turn,’ Loki announced quietly, before placing both of his palms on Thor’s chest, pushing him to the mattress next to him, so he could climb on top of him, straddling his hips.

Thor laughed shortly as Loki tried to make himself comfortable, pulling his messy hair back. His cheeks were bright pink and single tear of sweat was falling down his temple. The morning sun ripped through the open door of the balcony and it painted Loki’s pale alabaster skin in pastel colours. He truly looked divine.

He smiled at Thor, before he bowed down, kissing Thor again. His hand slipped between their bodies, stroking Thor in painfully slow rhythm.

He was just about to move down between his legs, to take Thor in his mouth and gave him a proper morning blow job, before a loud knocking interrupted their intimate moment.

‘King, you are needed in the meeting room!’ The voice of Thor’s assistant Amora sneaked into the room, making both of them groan.

‘I am going to shave her head for this,’ Loki stated irritated, climbing off of Thor.

‘It’s not her fault,’ Thor defended her, getting up. He eyed his erection and groaned again, reaching for his leather trousers.

‘I think that on Midgard, they call this _cockblocking_ ,’ the king commented, pulling on the leather and trying to somehow pull his manhood in.

‘I like that. Can you make it a crime?’ Loki asked, laying back on his elbows and bending one knee, leaving his body on display.

‘I don’t think so, but I can try.’ Thor laughed and threw a blanket over Loki’s naked body.

‘Why?’ Loki whined, throwing his head back.

‘You’re distracting me like this. I need this-,’ he pointed to his crotch, ‘to go away.’

‘Don’t worry it will go away the second you see the noble lords,’ Loki joked, sitting up on the bed. He wrapped his body in the blanket before he stood up and headed to their private bathroom.

‘Yeah, that’s right,’ Thor agreed. He pulled on a white cotton shirt with lacing and he tied the ribbons loosely over his sternum. He grabbed a long deep red vest which reached to the middle of his calves and which was decorated with lavish golden embroidery around the hems. He brushed his hair quickly.

‘How do I look?’ he asked Loki, fixing the red vest.

‘Royal,’ Loki stated after eyeing him and Thor kissed him.

‘Thank you. I will see you at lunch. Don’t forget to host the sewing circle today.’ Loki huffed. Becoming a queen apparently meant he’s going to do plenty of really boring things with ladies of the court. So far he didn’t like any of them and he was really bad at sewing. He usually pretended to forget about it and he sneaked out to ride a horse or practice dagger throwing.

Thor tried to incorporate women into the political side of the court, trying to change the course of things in the palace. With Loki becoming a queen of Asgard, it was quite necessary to rethink the traditional roles of men and women. That’s the reason why Thor allowed Amora to become his personal assistant, even though it was traditionally a male post. It was a statement of the upcoming changes in Asgardian society. She was highly educated and well capable of the job, but Loki couldn’t stand her.

There was something about the tall curvy blonde Lady that made him go nuts. He suspected that she was romantically interested in Thor, but he had no way of proving it. He also thought that she was a little too irreverent when Thor left the two of them alone. He was glad not to have her in his sewing circle, but knowing that she gets to twirl around Thor all the time wasn’t exactly comforting.

Thankfully, Thor seemed to have no interest in her whatsoever, he was still amazed by Loki’s beauty and his love for him didn’t change at all.

* * *

 

‘Good morning Your Majesty,’ Amora greeted him when he opened the door.

‘Good morrow to you Amora. What is the matter?’ he asked her, trying to pull the long vest over the bulge in his trousers.

‘The fertility festival is coming up, as you know,’ she reminded him and yes Thor somehow knew but he paid a little attention to it. He was still a little overwhelmed by his duties, even though it has been months since their coronation. ‘And since you are the God of Fertility and the Allfather, it’s necessary to discuss the details.’

‘Why don’t we just celebrate it as every other spring?’ Thor asked doubtfully. He remembered that there were certain tradition that were celebrated when he was a kid, but they were more of a reminiscence of ancient times. A hopeless trying of saving old ways that no one really understood. This was of course before Thor became the Fertility God - a God that hasn’t been around for centuries. No since his great-grandfather Búri died. He never met him. He never even met his grandfather Bor and so he had no idea of what the festival used to look like in the ancient times.

He talked to his mother about reviving some of the old tradition or celebrating it a little differently than usually during his first festival as the new God, but Frigga told him that she studied old texts and found the festivals rather vile and she asked him not to indulge in those activities for she doesn’t want to see such stuff. So the festival stayed the way it was for centuries, full of food, flowers and loads of wine and drunk dancing.

‘It is traditional that if some festival is in alignment with the powers of the Allfather or Allmother, it should be celebration especially lavishly,’ Amora explained, crossing her wrists on her lower back as they walked.

‘But we never did that with Odin,’ he reminded her.

‘Your father never had special powers. He was never declared a God of anything before he became the king.’

‘So what about Loki? Does he get to have a celebration of stories or something?’ Thor enquired, thinking about her. He never felt like he knows too little about his land, until now. Frigga gave him excellent education, but he needs more. Loki will surely help him. There is no one smarter than him.

‘I don’t think his competence falls into such things, but you can make a festival for him,’ she suggested.

‘I can do that?’ The king quirked an eyebrow before he opened the door of the meeting room.

‘Of course, you’re the Allfather.’

‘Right, I am the Allfather.’ He pushed the door open, entering the noisy room.

* * *

 

Loki wasn’t exactly feeling himself when he was surrounded by a lot of people. Maybe it was the year of living in near solitude at the edge of the realm, but most of his discomfort was caused by his new powers, well not so new, but they still felt new to him. When Thor called him the God of Stories, he didn’t really know what it means.

It took him a while to comprehend that the way he feels around others is not just his imagination. He knew people’s stories. At first it was exciting. He realized that no one can lie to him, because he could easily tell wherever they’re lying or not, but now it was just annoying. He didn’t want to invade people’s privacy. He tried to control it and most of the time, he could block this part of his new divinity, but it was tiring.

Much better part of it was his power of projecting stories into the minds of others. He could make people see whatever he wanted and he would often use this while reading or telling stories to Thor. Children loved when he projected the stories in the air. First time he did so, he was just reading Peter Pan to some children in his private garden, when a green dust appeared out of nowhere and created a levitating statue of a boy who soon came to live, flying above the heads of the children. Thor said, that it’s similar to Midgardian television, but much more beautiful and magical.

* * *

 

‘Loki is not going to like this,’ Thor stated, folding his hands in his lap after listening to one of the traditions. Most of them seemed like something taken from the Vanir court and he was quite sure that his husband wouldn’t enjoy it.

‘But sir, this book says that your great-grandmother bathed in goat milk, roses and raspberry leaves before having her body covered in oils. It was believed that everyone who sees the Allmother like this is going to be blessed with a child,’ one of the noble Lords protested, knocking his fingers on the book in front of him. Thor frowned and snatched the book from him, before he could say anything else. He looked at the pages, describing several different ceremonies which are to be performed during the festival.

‘The natality significantly decreased since you’ve skipped the festival last year, I think we should satisfy Norns by performing these, before the people riot,’ another men said, making the king sigh. He doubted someone would riot because of this, but he knew that these festivals mean a lot to the people, especially those less educated. People whose lives has been in a line with nature for as long as they can remember.

‘It is also believed to bring luck to watch the Fertility God, ehm…enjoy himself,’ another man added, coughing at the end to hide his embarrassment. Thor quirked an eyebrow, looking back into the book.

‘What do you mean by that?’ he asked. Amora leaned closer to him to whisper into his ear.

‘He means that you should masturbate in front of your people,’ she explained.

‘Oh,’ Thor’s eyes widened. He knew this from the Vanir court. The Vanir believed that watching their queen pleasure herself or have sex brings prosperity and luck to the people. Their cultures must have been once quite similar. ‘No, I’m not doing that either.’ He closed the book, shoving it under his arm, before they come up with another stupid idea.

‘You could lie with the queen if you don’t wish to enjoy yourself,’ someone suggested, only to earn a stern look from Thor.

‘Do you have anything else to discuss but my sexual life?’ he enquired. The room fell into silence. ‘Oh Norns,’ Thor leaned back into his seat, sighing out.

 

 

 

 


	2. The Ancient Egyptians Did It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, there is a little more about the festival, I have studied a lot of ancient rituals and a lot of inspiration for the Vanir court in The Posion in My Blood was inspired by ancient Egypt and Roman culture, so I kind of just mixed it up and made something for this. 
> 
> We learn something about Helblindi and there is a new character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for saying how happy you are about the sequel, it means a lot to me. I am working on both this story and the companion story about Stucky, but I'll try to update daily as I used to. :)
> 
> Thank you so much for your support. ♥ Everytime I read your comments it makes me write another thousand words. It's the best inspiration really.

 

‘I think that the Lords have gone mad,’ Thor stated as he sat down opposite to Loki for lunch.

‘What made you think so?’ he asked amused, mixing his salad with a fork. The beetroot stained the various leafy greens as well as baked sweet potato and chickpeas and it painted deep purple around the bowl.

‘They found this book.’ The king put the book of ancient rituals on the table and pushed it towards Loki, who laid down his fork and wiped his fingers with a napkin, before grabbing the book. ‘And now they want to perform old rituals on the Fertility festival. They say the natality has decreased and since I am both the Fertility God and the Allfather.’

‘What kind of rituals?’

‘Stupid ones,’ Thor murmured as an answer. Loki opened the book on a page that was marked with a piece of ribbon. He ran his eyes over the text which described the customs. He reached for his glass of water and took a sip, slowly nodding his head.

‘I remember reading about these years ago. It was a book about Aesir society from the time of king Bor’s rule. I do admit that some of them sound rather silly to an educated being as yourself, but you need to think about someone who has been a peasant their all life, these things can be crucial to them and their content.’ Loki hummed, turning a page.

‘My Lords said something similar,’ the Allfather admitted, cutting a piece of chicken breast on his plate. ‘But how can they even consider stuff like masturbation in front of the whole city? It’s crazy.’

‘The Vanir do it,’ Loki reminded him. ‘You know, in ancient Egypt they believed that the whole universe was created by sexual acts and that onanism of the creator of the universe was actually a cause of creating a lot things and since they believed their pharaohs to be Gods, they would perform such acts in front of others to bring prosperity to their people. It is not as odd as you think Thor. Plus I think that it can be a celebration of a body as well and there is nothing wrong with that.’

‘So you’d be up for this?’ Thor asked in shock. He was truly sure that Loki would find these rituals more than stupid. Maybe even repulsive.

‘I think we should consider all the pros and cons of this before we proceed, but if it would help your people adjust to the change of power in the realm, it would be a good idea.’ The king sighed at his husband’s words.

‘I will think about it,’ he said in defeat and Loki smiled just barely visibly. ‘Tell me about your day,’ he invited him and Loki did.

‘My parents asked us to visit. I was planning to invite them to the Fertility festival, but I don’t think that would be wise if we decide to perform some more explicit customs,’ Loki noted.

‘We can visit them before the festival, if you wish.  I don’t think we could do so for too long, but a weekend? Perhaps an extended one?’ Thor offered and Loki nodded his head.

‘I think it would be excellent,’ he agreed.

Loki’s parents didn’t come to their coronation due to the fact that just a few days before that Helblindi tried to poison Thor which nearly led to Loki’s doom. Helblindi escaped almost immediately and there hasn’t been a word about him ever since. No one knew if he did it on purpose or not, but the fact that he ran away was hardly positive. Býleistr told his parents everything and he swore that he had no idea of what would happen to Thor. Loki understood why his youngest brother didn’t share any of his concerns with him. It must have been hard for him to choose which brother to betray. He also knew that Býleistr learnt a good lesson from all of it and that it will help him in the future, when he becomes the king of Jotunheim.

It wasn’t easy for their parents to make such decision, but it was necessary. No matter what happens to Helblindi, he lost his right to become a king of the realm and the burden of the crown now falls on the youngest of three brothers. Loki believed that one day the young prince can become a great and wise ruler.

‘You’re going to love Jotunheim,’ Loki commented after they discussed the details of their trip.

‘I am sure I am. I haven’t seen much of it the last time, but I don’t doubt that the beauty of the place is going to amaze me. I think I will stay away the Jotun roses though,’ Thor joked, making Loki laugh. The fact that they could joke about time when they nearly died was a sign of how strong they were together.

‘I think you should if you think you’d feel tempted to taste them again.’

‘I was thinking about inviting the royal elven family from Alfheim and the Vanir queen,’ Thor suggested and Loki nodded his head.

‘Of course. I am not sure of the elves feeling comfortable watching you masturbate, but I would like to see them. The Vanir queen is surely going to enjoy it. I think she might even join you on a stage.’

‘Oh Loki, so crude.’ Thor shook his head. ‘You used to be so innocent when I brought you to Asgard.’

‘Well you ruined me to the point of no return.’ Loki smiled at him. ‘But I enjoyed every second of it.’

‘I quite enjoyed it as well.’ The king smirked. ‘But I still don’t like the idea of anyone watching you naked.’

‘The bathing ritual was traditionally only attended by ladies who wished to get pregnant, if it sooths your mind,’ he explained.

‘It would calm me if you were a woman, but I don’t find it very assuring in our position, no.’ Loki laughed at Thor’s expression. He was so in love with his king (he still often called him his prince, just out of habit) that it hurt. At first, he couldn’t imagine his life with the vilest man, now he couldn’t imagine living apart.

‘You’re so possessive.’

‘I am a king.’

‘I didn’t know that these two are somehow bound,’ the Jotun commented, tilting his head to the side, pretending to be clueless.

‘They do when you are my husband. I liked it better when we lived in my private house. There is so many people and half of my Lords eye you like a piece of meat and I find it very disrespectful towards you. I am not even talking about the things I’ve heard some of the ladies say about you, it was so very…very…,’ he was searching for the right word. Loki suppressed a smile.

‘Disrespectful?’ he offered.

‘Yes! It is also very disrespectful.’

‘Oh. You often eye me as a piece of meat,’ Loki teased.

‘But it’s ok when I do it,’ Thor murmured.

‘Because you’re a king?’ Thor huffed in annoyance, making Loki even more amused than before.

‘Yes.’ He looked down, staring at his plate, before he came up with better answer. ‘And because I am your husband.’

‘You know, I must confess, I do get jealous as well here and there,’ the queen admitted.

‘You do?’ Thor looked up quickly in surprise.

‘Of course I do. Have you ever seen yourself?’

Loki had a little time to kill before he had to move to one of the salons for the sewing circle and so he picked another Midgardian book. His new position offered him access to Palace library which was very impressive, but also access to Bifrost. He often visited Heimdall, because the gatekeeper was a passionate reader himself and they would discuss literature over a cup of tea. Heimdall kept an eye on publishers, finding things that would be interesting for his new queen. Loki would then make a list of books he wished for and Heimdall sent someone to Thor’s human friends to acquire them, so Loki now had plenty of Midgardian books to choose from.

He opened _Outlander_ by Dianna Gabaldon and dived into the story under a tree of his private garden. The air smelled like roses. Thor let him plant the special silvery white and blue roses he had grown for him, but only because they only looked like Jotun roses and they had nothing to do with their other properties. He wouldn’t risk anyone else going through the poisoning, even though the healers helped him quite easily, but it was only possible because he arrived in time. A few more minutes and his fate could have been very different.

Loki giggled to himself, when he projected Jamie in front of him, the red hair and sharp facial features. His broad figure reminded him of Thor and so did his eyes. He blushed a little when he looked up from the book, watching the colourful rays of energy tangle in the shape of Jamie and Claire as they kissed, slowly undressing each other during their wedding night.

‘This is much more interesting than anything I could find in the library,’ a foreign voice said next to him. He let the projection fade away and looked up to see a short blond lady dressed in dark green stolla.

‘I have some special pieces in my private collection.’ He smiled at her, when he noticed the sparkles in her eyes.

‘I can see why you want to keep it to yourself. I am Sigyn, your Majesty.’ The lady bowed.

‘Pleasure to meet you Lady Sigyn. I don’t think I’ve see you at the court yet.’

‘You have not. I arrived earlier today. I was told that I must be tired and the etiquette requires me to rest. I, on the other hand, though it would be much more fascinating to explore the place and I sneaked out. I was very surprised to find these beautiful gardens empty,’ she explained. ‘So of course I’ve had to see them.’

‘The reason they are empty is because these were Queen Frigga’s private gardens and they are now mine,’ he clarified kindly and Sigyn blushed.

‘I had no idea this place is private. I am so very sorry, my queen.’ She dropped her head.

‘Don’t worry about it. I need to leave anyways. I have to host a sewing circle, even though I am quite bad at sewing. Would you like to join? I have a strange feeling, you are going to brighten up the event.’ He stood up, smiling at her.

‘I would love to.’

 

 


	3. Jotunheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded anything, I am sick and I sleep most of the time now so I wasn't really feeling like editing nd I don't post without at least reading the chapter, so here it is. I hope you'll enjoy it.

‘Pack yourself some warm clothes,’ Loki reminded Thor while picking which book to bring on their trip to his home realm.

‘I know, I know. You already told me. Five times.’ Thor sniggered.

‘I just want to make sure. It’s not that long since the poisoning, your body may react badly to the cold,’ Loki turned around to face his husband and pulled his hair behind his ears.

‘It’s been a year,’ Thor protested.

‘What is a year,’ Loki sighed and Thor walked over to hug him. The Jotun curled into his chest, breathing in his smell. It was evening and Thor went hunting with some nobles that morning. He still smelled like pines and soil, even though he bathed and Loki washed his hair.

‘You’re just nervous of coming back home after such a long time,’ the king stated, making Loki frown. It was annoying, because he was right. Loki was nervous, he couldn’t really pinpoint the exact reason. There was the fact that he would have to see Býleistr again and of course there is the fact that he doesn’t look Jotun anymore and he only thinks that it will be easy to cast an illusion which would make him adjust to the weather again. He was still Jotun on the inside, he still felt the ice magic pulse trough his veins, but he never tried to shift back to his original form - there was no reason to.

‘You know me too well,’ he murmured into his chest.

‘I am your husband, it’s my job.’

* * *

 

They travelled to Jotunheim the very next morning with their guards and several servants. Loki had brought Lone as his head maid and he had to persuade Thor not to bring Amora with them. He truly couldn’t stand the woman.

They were greeted by snow and ice and cold air that burned their lungs when they breathed too hard. Thor shivered, fixing his white fur coat that matched Loki’s. Loki himself was shocked to feel so uncomfortable in the weather that he used to find so pleasant. He took a breath in, trying to concentrate on shifting, but he was overwhelmed by the feeling of cold.

‘You must have been freezing when you came to pick me up,’ Loki commented, making his husband smile.

‘I was,’ he admitted. ‘But I had to wear my armour - it was my wedding day too.’

‘But you still let me say farewells with my family. You said I should take all the time I want,’ Loki remembered as if it was yesterday. The God of Stories never forgets a story, especially not his own.

‘I wasn’t sure you would ever see them again and it was already so cruel to have you marry me,’ the Aesir king explained. They never really talked about their wedding day. If something held a special meaning to them, it was their coronation, but their wedding was merely a necessity.

‘I love you,’ Loki sighed instead of a proper answer.

‘I love you too.’ Thor kissed his temple just before they were approached by a Frost Giant servant who was to bring them to the castle.

‘Your Majesty the Allfather.’ He bowed to Thor. ‘And Your Majesty the Allmother.’ He bowed to Loki next. ‘Welcome to Jotunheim. The royal family is awaiting your arrival in the palace. Please, follow me.’

It wasn’t long before they reached the royal palace, build of heavy grey stone. It was slightly warmer inside and the air wasn’t as sharp, but it was still too cold for the Aesir. Laufey and Faurbauti sat on their thrones with Býleistr and his wife standing next to the queen.

‘Their Majesties, their Highnesses,’ Thor addressed the royal family, bowing deeply along with Loki. When the official greetings were over, the Jotun queen stood up and ran towards Loki, hugging him tightly.

‘I’ve missed you so much,’ she said, crying in joy.

‘I’ve missed you too, mama.’

‘Come, meet Princess Nau.’ Farbauti grabbed Loki’s hand, leading him towards Byleistr’s spouse. The princess was a little shorter than most of the Jotuns, but she was still much taller than Loki. She had a nice figure with wide hips and a warm smile. Her red eyes were dark, almost brown and the lines on her cheeks reminded shapes of small leaves. She was gorgeous, radiating. Loki noticed, that her belly was a little swollen and he wondered wherever she’s pregnant. Thor knew the answer, but he will have to ask him in private, there had to be a reason no one mentioned it yet.

‘It’s honour to meet you Queen Loki,’ she bowed.

‘You can call me Loki.’ He smiled at her. ‘And it’s a pleasure to meet you too, Nau.’

* * *

 

The Asgardian royalty left to their chambers then and Loki immediately asked Thor about her state.

‘She is with a child. Nearly four months,’ he answered without a shade of doubt. ‘I am confused why no one mentioned her state as well. They have to know, she’s already showing and she’s the future queen, shouldn’t they announce it? Or is it not custom in Jotunheim to do so?’ Loki sat down on the edge of their bed.

‘It is a custom to announce it. I don’t know.’ He shook his head. ‘Why wouldn’t they just write a letter to us?’

‘I am just as confused as you are. I didn’t want to congratulate them, because they don’t seem to be very happy about it.’ Loki nodded his head, but he didn’t say anything. He’s going to have to discuss it with his mother in private. Or Býleistr. ‘Will you change into your Jotun form now? I am surprised you haven’t done it yet.’

‘I tried after we arrived, but I couldn’t shift. I was too cold to concentrate. I guess I should try it now.’ He stood up again, concentrating on what it was like to be Jotun. The magic slowly started working again. It danced over his skin, slowly turning it blue. It was only a temporary shift, almost an illusion, the spell would fall the second they arrived back to Asgard. He opened his eyes, when he realized, he’s no longer cold.

‘I missed those rubies,’ Thor said, smiling at his husband. It was so long since he saw him like this. ‘We should come here more often. You look so ravishing like this.’ He moved slowly towards Loki, gently lifting his hand to fondle his cheek. The blue skin slowly turned a little lavender and Loki’s lips lifted into a bashful smile.

‘It’s odd to see you looking at me like this. I am afraid I am not as comfortable in my own skin as I used to be,’ he admitted.

‘But you are just as gorgeous as when I met you the first time, standing in the Temple build to your glory. Tell me, love, does it still stand?’ Loki tilted his head to the side, leaning more into Thor’s touch.

‘I believe it does. It’s abandon though, people of Jotunheim felt guilty for building it,’ he explained.

‘Can we visit it before dinner?’

‘I guess. But it will be cold in there. I am worried you would get sick.’ Loki ran his fingers over the fur coat Thor was wearing.

‘I am God, Loki. I am not going to go down with a flue because I don’t dress warm enough.’ Thor sniggered, making his husband roll his eyes.

‘Still. I could maybe cast a temporary spell to make you feel better.’ Loki opened his luggage and took out a spell book he owned for years now. He wasn’t practicing magic much anymore, but he was quite sure he would find a spell which would work. He needs something that would keep Thor’s body temperature from dropping, or something to cover his skin and produce heat.

‘I think I got. I am stupid, I should have come up with this when we were still home. I just never realized how cold Jotunheim is. Ok, I will need you to get naked.’ He looked up from the book to see Thor smirking, already slipping from the fur.

‘If you wanted to see me naked, you didn’t need to search for a book,’ he commented cockily, making Loki roll his eyes.

‘I am going to cover your body with something to induce your body temperature. You will still feel a little cold, but it won’t be worse than winter in Asgard,’ he explained, putting the book away. ‘Lie on your back.’ Thor strip the rest of his clothes, shivering as he walked over to the bed, lying down, just the way Loki ordered. Loki took out a small tin jar of herbal gel which he brought in case they get hurt. He didn’t really need any specific herb as much as something to apply on Thor’s skin, so this would do.

He applied the gel on each inch of Thor’s body. He covered his fingertips, toes, lips, even his ears. He told him to turn around next and his nimble fingers massaged the substance into his skin, while Loki kept murmuring some enchantments. When each and single bit was covered, Thor could immediately feel the difference. It was like if the gel created an invisible shield from the cold. He smiled and sat up on the bed. He grabbed Loki’s face, bringing him closer, before he kissed his lips with gratitude.

‘Sometimes, I forget how powerful sorcerer you are,’ Thor noted between kisses.

‘Sometimes,’ Loki pecked his lips, smiling, ‘I tend to forget it myself.’ The Allfather chuckled, still holding his husband close to his body.

‘Since I am so conveniently naked, maybe you could join me. The Temple is not going anywhere.’ He ran his lips over the prominent lines on Loki’s neck and the Jotun sighed out. He nearly forgot how sensitive they are.

‘Someone could hear us,’ Loki reminded him between quiet moans, but he knew that he is not about to stop even though he’s complaining. And Thor knew too. He bit one of the lines, just to try it and the rippled whimper that Loki let out made his manhood twitch in anticipation.

‘Oh Norns.’ The Allmother closed his eyes as Thor traced the heritage lines on his chest with the tip of his tongue. The blonde reached between their bodies to unlace Loki’s trousers. Loki pushed his husband to the side, so he could climb on top of him, slipping his open shirt off his body. He bowed down to place his palms on the side of Thor’s face and kiss him gently on the lips. Thor’s arms curled around his torso, his hands roaming his back. He kept running his finger over the lines, like if he was trying to read them.

‘I can’t wait,’ Thor whispered when his husband kissed his neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin. ‘I need to be inside you.’ Loki quickly stood up and shook off the leather covering his long lean legs. He climb on top of Thor, hard and wet from arousal and his knees dag deep into the mattress as he straddled the man.

Thor reached between them again, he plunged two fingers inside of Loki to see if he’s ready for him. The Jotun moaned loudly and without any control. His head flew back, mouth open and eyes closed. The Jotun body was so sensitive. The Asgardian king wrapped his hand around himself and pumped his erection a few times before he bought it to Loki’s body, who quickly positioned himself over it. They both let out a strangled moan as his hips sank down on the organ. Loki’s hands were firmly placed on Thor’s chest and without realizing it, his now sharp nails scratched his skin until long red lines appeared on the golden skin.

Loki lifted himself on his knees, swaying his hips forward and back slightly in graceful manner as his body fell down on Thor’s again. The Allfather grabbed the hips of his queen, helping him with the movement.

‘Oh, Loki. Where did you learn those moves?’ Thor sighed out, throwing his head back.

‘I had a lot of practice,’ he answered, panting. Loki’s physique was exquisite and he was without a doubt in great shape, but it always scared him how quickly he got tired while being on top. Soon his thighs burned and he was out of breath. Thor noticed how his movement got sloppier and he quickly sat up, kissing Loki’s lips and holding him in tight embrace. The Jotun wrapped his arms around his neck and enjoyed the new angle.  

‘You’re doing wonderful, princess,’ Thor whispered into his ear before he gently bit his earlobe, making Loki cry in ecstasy. The new position made his manhood rub between their bodies making it impossible to hold his orgasm. He squeezed his walls around Thor and he painted both of their bodies white with sticky substance. Loki barely realized that Thor came inside him, until the king gently roll him to the bed, disconnecting their bodies and a thin stripe of white fell over his light blue skin as it escaped him. Thor lied down on his side, watching him with a smile on his lips.

‘What?’ Loki asked tired.

‘Nothing.’ Thor shook his head. ‘Just watching how gorgeous you are.’ Loki closed his eyes and before he fell asleep he felt the corners of his lips curl into a smile.

 

 


	4. The Temple of Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor visit the Temple that changed their lives two years ago. There's some fluff and a dash of family drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel like I should clear something out. As you guys now, Thor calls Loki his husband. In the same time Loki's title is the Allmother and Queen. I really thought about this for a while and then I realized that I want this way. In the last story Thor asks Loki if he wants to be adressed as he or she and Loki says he like to be adressed as he because he looks more male than female. That's why he's called a husband. 
> 
> The Allmother and Queen are both royal titles bound to Loki's position. They are marking his rank, not his sex. The Allmother has different duties than the Allfather and for that very reason Loki isn't called Allfather as Thor is. To me these words are really marking rank. A possition in society and it shouldn't rely on sex of the person carrying the title. 
> 
> It makes sense in my head, I hope it makes sense to you too!! ♥

 

Thor’s heart ached when he had to wake up Loki for the feast. The blue queen looked so peaceful when he slept next to him, naked and comfortable. He hummed when Thor kissed his neck.

‘Wake up, gorgeous, we need to get dressed for the feast,’ Thor told his husband who refused to open his eyes.

‘You get dressed, I had Jotun food before,’ he murmured, making the king laugh.

‘Come on.’ Thor patted his rounded arse several times, before he stood up and grabbed his clothes. He slipped on his leather trousers, long sleeve tunic and golden armour, before he pinned his cape to his shoulders. Loki hesitantly sat up, watching him get dressed. Thor laughed at his expression when he noticed the man is watching him.  

‘Should I dress you?’ Thor asked amused.

‘Yes, please. And you could also carry me to the feasting hall and feed me and then you could bath me and put me back to sleep.’ The king laughed at the yawning man. He walked over to their luggage, grabbing dress he bought him in Vaneheim. They were made of red velvet and they hugged his body tightly. The skirt was in mermaid style and the sleeves were long. The cleavage of the dress was deep, reaching to his waist, revealing a large portion of his skin.

‘I like those dress,’ Loki commented, standing up. Thor undid the lacing on the back and crouched down, holding the fabric for him, so his queen could step in it. He pulled the dress up Loki’s body then, gently tugging one sleeve up after the other and fixing the dress on his blue body. Loki turned around with his eyes closed and Thor laced his dress in surprisingly skilful manner. He was usually better in undoing it.

‘Do you want me to call for Lone to do your hair?’ he asked, but Loki just shook his head.

‘No it’s fine. I’ll do it myself.’ Thor stepped aside and watched Loki flick his wrist. His long black hair separated itself into small section and then the strands started dancing around each other as it braided itself into a long mermaid braid.

‘I didn’t know you could do that,’ the king said, watching the magical dance of Loki’s hair. The queen just shrugged. He barely used magic to make his life easier. There was no reason for it when he lived in Thor’s palace where he spent most of his time preparing for his husband to come home. Braiding his hair and getting ready was a way of killing his time. And now in the Golden Palace there were constantly some people running around him, trying to do even the simplest things for him.

Thor took two golden circlets, a gift from the elven royal family, and he placed it on Loki’s head. Loki opened his eyes, smiling, before he took Thor’s crown and put it gently on top of his head.

‘My king.’

‘My queen.’

* * *

 

Loki waited if his family will address the pregnancy of princess Nau, but everyone kept silent about it. Did they truly forgot about the fact that Thor is the Fertility God? Why would they keep it a secret?  
  
After dinner, Loki asked Thor to go ahead, even though he was tired, because he wanted to talk to his brother.

‘What is going on?’ Loki asked immediately with utter confusion.

‘What do you mean?’ Býleistr crossed his arms over his chest.

‘I am talking about the fact that your wife is pregnant and you guys are hiding it. Not very well if I may add.’ Loki rolled his eyes when his younger brother sighed.

‘We haven’t told you, because we are still figuring it out.’

‘What does that even mean? She’s the future queen, you should be celebrating,’ Loki protested.

‘We are figuring out who the father is,’ Býleistr admitted, making Loki flinch.

‘Oh,’ he breathed out.

‘Yeah, oh indeed.’ It was now the younger one who rolled his eyes. ‘When we were wed, we both had someone else in mind and so we agreed to have a…open relationship, but neither one of us thought that she would get pregnant. We barely…spent any time together. The child is probably not mine and when it’s born, everyone will see it in its lines.’

‘Oh, right.’ Loki sat down. ‘That’s an unfortunate situation. You could have told me earlier though. I nearly congratulated her earlier today.’

‘Dad wanted to keep it a secret in case we need to rid her of the child,’ Býleistr sat down next to his brother who looked at him in shock.

‘What? No! You can’t do that! It’s a child!’

‘Well I am not keen of the idea. It could be my child.’ Loki studied the floor, his eyebrows knitted. There had to be something they could do about this.

‘I could talk to Thor. Maybe it’s within his competence to find out who the father is before the child is born,’ he debated.

‘That could work.’ The younger one nodded his head, thinking about what his brother said. ‘Thank you for wanting to help me, even though. You know…’

‘It wasn’t your fault, Býl. Truly. And it kind of worked out in my favour anyways.’ He shrugged.

‘You died!’ Býleistr reminded him.

‘But I survived so…it’s alright.’ He smiled, looking up at his younger brother who embraced him gently.

‘You know, I always liked you better,’ Býliestr said.

‘No, you didn’t.’ Loki chuckled.

‘No, I didn’t.’

* * *

 

The next morning, the royal pair woke up early to see the Temple before breakfast. Loki used the opportunity of quiet walk up the abandoned hill to see the place which changed their lives so rapidly to tell Thor about Býliestr’s problem.

‘Of course I can find out. I just need to touch her and your brother to see if it matches child’s energy.’ He shrugged. ‘It’s easy.’

‘I thought it could work. They should have just told us and save themselves the stress.’ Loki shook his head.

‘They are overwhelmed. Helblindi, preparing Býliestr for his role as a king.  Sometimes we don’t see the obvious.’ He smiled at his husband who just murmured something. ‘You just don’t like to be left out,’ Thor added.

‘No. I don’t,’ he admitted. Loki also wanted to say that he hates it when he’s left out of ruling in Asgard and having to host sewing circles instead of going to board meeting, but he left the truth to himself, at least for now.

Thor opened the heavy gate of the Temple. There were still dried flowers from the last and only time the place was used. Loki crunched down to pick up a piece of bright yellow ribbon. The mourning colour of Jotuns. His people wore those ribbons on their arms when Thor came to take their prince away.

‘It seems like forever,’ Loki whispered, playing with the piece of silk between his fingers.

‘Yes. It’s surreal,’ Thor agreed, looking around the place. When they came here with his father, he thought it was one of the most beautiful places he has ever seen, but now the place looked sad and empty and he realized that most of its glory was the people.

‘Sometimes I think about what would have happened if they didn’t build the Temple,’ Loki confessed quietly, standing up. Thor looked at him with affection in his eyes.

‘I don’t think it would make difference, love,’ he said, coming close to his husband. ‘We were always destined to be together. There was endless amount of possibilities for us to meet, we just ended up taking one of the harder ones.’

‘We died,’ Loki reminded him cynically.

‘Just you. I was only poisoned and nearly died,’ Thor corrected him with a wide grin on his face. Loki curled to his chest, inhaling Thor’s scent.

‘It feels like forever since we’ve been here,’ Loki whispered, he was suddenly overthrown with emotion and he couldn’t quite tell why. He clung onto his king tighter, trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes. It was like if he just realized everything that happened. Like if he just now mourned the betrayal of his brother, his banishment to Asgard, the way he was treated by Odin. He bottled all of these feeling inside him for so long, because he was afraid that if he allows him to break down over just one of these things, he’s not going to pick himself up again. The fact that his younger brother didn’t come to him for help was just another cause of pain. He used to be so close with his family and now he felt like a stranger. He thought he’s hiding his feelings well, but Thor could sense his distress.

‘What is it, Loki?’ the king grabbed his shoulders, pulling away a little, just to see his face.

‘I don’t know,’ Loki whimpered, shrugging. A single tear roll down his cheek. ‘I think I just realized everything that happened. It never felt so real until I saw those dried roses and this.’ He showed Thor the piece of bright yellow silk. The other man touched the fabric lightly, like if he was afraid it would fall apart under his touch.

‘It’s all behind us, there is no monster under our bed anymore,’ Thor tried to calm him.

‘Logically I know, but in the same time…,’ Loki let his voice fade away, shaking his head. ‘I can’t help but feel like there is something waiting for us and it scares me.’

‘Then we will get through it the same way we always do. Together.’ He kissed Loki’s forehead, before the Jotun buried his face in his chest again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any more questions, just leave them down below, I would love to hear from you! ♥
> 
> Thank you for your support. I know I say this a lot, but it really means a world to me. ♥


	5. The Memories of Happier Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our beloved pair is back in Asgard and Loki is not very happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should have put this up yesterday. I don't know what's wrong with me. I am so contraproductive these days. Everything makes me so anxious and I don't know why. I am just weird I guess. It's ok when I write. Writing is fine. I can write thousands of words at one sitting, but once I need to read over the chapters, I can't do it, so I keep pushing it and I really don't do anything else and yeah, here we are...I really I'm sorry. 
> 
> I feel like you can see it in the story as well. I am not sure it's good enough. I really don't know...

They stayed inside the Temple for a long time, because Loki needed to calm himself before he’s going to face his family. Thor held him and let him cry everything out. He never realized the effect all of the events have on his husband. Plus he felt like he was neglecting him throughout the last year. Yes, when he was just a prince, he would disappear for a whole day as well, but he tried to be present for breakfast and dinner and he rarely went away on weekends. The biggest difference was in the fact that when he came home, it was really a home. It was mostly just them. Now, it was them, hundreds of servants and soldiers and the whole court. The Golden Palace might have been a spectacle, but it wasn’t a home and he knew that somehow Loki was happier in his banishment.

Before the pair needed to leave, Thor took Nau’s and Býleistr’s hands and he concentrated on the child in her belly. Loki had his hands clasped in front of his mouth, nervous about the fate of the innocent child, but when he saw Thor’s corners of his lips lift, he let out a breath of relief.

‘It is a royal child. Býleistr is the father. Congratulations to both of you,’ Thor announced, letting go of their hands. The pair embraced each other, the relief visible in their faces. They might have not loved each other the way Loki and Thor did, but they cared about the child a Loki knew they would be great parents.

The goodbye was bittersweet. Loki knew he can visit his parents often and yet he was nervous about leaving. It still reminded him of two years ago. Thor kissed his temple as they walked to the Bifrost, hand in hand. He leaned in and whispered into Loki’s ear just barely audibly: ‘Guess what, it’s a girl.’ Thor sniggered just before the energy sucked them through the space.

Loki stumbled as they arrived to their realm, still not used to traveling by Bifrost. Thor held him close though, until his dizziness faded away a little. Heimdall greeted them, complimenting Loki on his glow. The Jotun smiled at him, feeling as his blue skin slowly faded into the cream shade he’s gotten so used to.

The royal pair could see several people approaching them on the rainbow bridge, rushing towards them to welcome them home. Loki growled when he noticed Amora being in the lead of the group. He curled closer to Thor as if he was showing her, that he is indeed his.

‘Welcome home, Your Majesty. You are needed in the conference room,’ she announced, bowing her head shortly. She only addressed Thor and the queen didn’t miss her cockiness. But Thor seemed to be benevolent to her reverence, only concentrating on the fact that he is needed somewhere.

‘What is the matter, Amora?’ he asked.

‘I will explain on our way,’ she said. Thor took a step forward, not letting go of Loki, but he was stopped when his husband pulled away from his embrace.

‘Go ahead,’ Loki told him. ‘I think I shall stay here with Heimdall for a second. I am still a little dizzy.’

‘Are you sure? I can carry you. Should I call a healer?’ Thor’s eyebrows knitted together.

‘My king, we need to go,’ the assistant ushered him.

‘It’s alright. She needs you,’ Loki said bitterly, making his husband confused.

‘As you wish. I will see you at lunch,’ he whispered, running towards Amora.

‘Do you want me to help you with something?’ Lone immediately stood by his side.

‘No, I am quite alright. It’s just…well, we’re home.’

Lone and Heimdall exchanged a confused look and the servant girl went behind Loki who started leaving slowly, his legs still wobbly. 

Loki spent the morning in his chambers, not doing much more than staring into the ceiling. He remembered the way Thor and he made love in Jotunheim. It was the same passion they had before they came to the Golden Palace. Where did that go? What happened to them? Why are they growing apart?

Thor kept talking about incorporating women into the political life of the court, but he - the queen of the realm barely got to do anything better than bath naked in front of the people and host those damn sewing circles. He wanted to sit by Thor’s side when he makes decisions about Asgard, he wanted to be able to say what he thinks in other places than in the privacy of their bedroom.

This would never happen in Jotunheim. He is the rightful heir. But in here, people treat him as if he was only Thor’s mistress. And that stupid Amora looks at him as if she was planning on killing him in his sleep and become a queen herself.

He rolled onto his belly, growling.

Maybe he could plan a scene for Thor the way they used to. He could tie him and flog him until his skin turned pink. The idea made his lips curl into a smile. It was so long since they indulge in such activities. Maybe he could get some new toys for them. Discretely of course, the realm doesn’t need to know their secret.

When the lunchtime drew closer, Loki called for Lone to help him prepare. She brushed his long hair, while he picked ribbons to tie in. He could have used magic, but it was nice to have her near, she pointed out the fact that he looks stressed.

‘My position can be stressful,’ Loki answered, looking at light blue ribbons. ‘Especially since I don’t get to do much.’

‘Have Your Majesty tried to talk to king about it?’ she asked carefully, taking a small section of his hair and braiding it into a thin braid.

‘No…Thor is…so busy these days and with the Festival drawing near…I don’t want to burden him further.’ He handed her a thin piece of ribbon to braid into the small braids she was creating on top of a layer of smooth black hair which she left free.

‘If I may be so bold, Your Majesty, I believe the king would gladly put all of it aside if you asked him to.’ Loki half smiled at her statement, handing her another piece of light blue silk.

‘Possibly. You saw us at the bridge. Everyone saw. He picked Amora over me as he does all the time now.’ Lone started pinning some of the braids into delicate swirls, creating a complicated hairdo inspired by those she saw on elven family.

‘Your Majesty, I really don’t want to be rude, but you told him to go with her. This could be hardly described as the Allfather picking Amora over you.’ Lone pinned another braid into a swirl.

‘I am just so jealous,’ Loki admitted.

‘You should really talk to him, My Queen. Communication is a key.’

‘Communication is a key,’ Loki repeated after her. She finished styling his hair the exact moment someone knocked on the door.

‘I’ll get it,’ Lone assured him, running to the door. Loki stared at himself in the mirror, watching each little bit of his face. Amora was beautiful, but he was beautiful as well. In a very different way.

‘It’s a message from the Allfather,’ Lone announced, coming back to him. Loki turned around, waiting for her to give him the news.

‘He’s cancelling your lunch with deepest apologies. He’s caught up with his duties.’ Loki’s heart sank and he let out a quiet: ‘Oh.’

‘Do you want me to bring you something to eat to your chambers?’ she asked nervously.

‘No, you are very kind, Lone. I am afraid I lost my appetite. I think I need to be alone for a bit. Can you cancel my sewing circle?’ She nodded his head, watching her queen stand up and walk away from her chambers with visible distress. The girl felt sorry for him. A happy prisoner who turned into a sad queen.

Loki crouched, sniffing the roses Thor had planted for him. He closed his eyes, feeling a tear slip down his cheek. He felt almost ashamed of his behaviour. For the way he lets his emotions get to him. He didn’t use to be like this.

He sat down on the grass, not caring if it stains his dress. He wiggled his long fingers in the air, projecting an illusion. A story, a memory. It was the moment when Thor saw him Aesir for the first time. Colourful rays of light formed a face of the Allfather as he stared at him in utter amazement. Loki walked to him, sitting by the table for dinner. They made love for the first time, not long after. It was a necessity, but it bounded them together in a way he thought is not possible. He could hear Thor praising his appearance as he sat down and it made him even sadder.

‘The king of Asgard stuttering,’ a familiar voice said next to him. Loki let the illusion fall, looking up to see Sigyn who sneaked into his private garden again.

‘I see you lost your way once more,’ Loki commented, one corner of his lips lifted.

‘Oh yes, of course.’ She nodded her head quickly, sitting down next to him. ‘I was also worried when you cancelled the sewing circle,’ she admitted.

‘That’s very kind of you.’

‘I thought you were feeling funny after traveling through Bifrost, now I see the reason is something else entirely. Has something happened between the two of you when you were away?’ she asked. Loki shook his head, sighing out. He played with the hem of his dress anxiously, displaying his thin white calves and bare feet after he kicked off his sandals when he got there.

‘Everything was fine in there. It was like when we were living in his castle. Far away from all of this.’ Loki threw his arm in the air.

‘Oh I see.’ She nodded her head, staying silent for a bit, before she spoke again. ‘Have you talked to him about how you feel?’

‘Why does everyone keep saying that?’ Loki groaned.

‘Because it’s what you should do?’ She laughed. ‘If you have a problem, you need to tell him.’

‘But he is so busy and I can’t share his duties. I need to do what queens do, which is…pretty much nothing important. I thought I would have some power, I would get to make decisions with him. I thought we would be together more than we use to. Not less.’

‘You really need to tell him. Show him how much you miss him, how much you want him. Show him what his absence does to you and talk, tell him everything. If there ever was a king who would allow you to be more involved, it’s Thor. But he won’t do anything unless you tell him what’s wrong. Men are so unobservant sometimes.’ Loki laughed at her words.

‘You know, I am half man myself.’

‘Well and look at you. It takes me to tell you what to do.’ He looked at her again, bursting into a fit of laughter. This girl was unbelievable.

 

 


	6. The Spiky Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki finally discuss their relationship. It was about time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very fond of this chapter so I hope you'll enjoy it. Let me know what you think! ♥ Thank you all fo your support, your lovely comments and kudos. Bless you all!

Loki knew exactly what to do in the evening. After he poured his heart out to Sigyn, he locked himself in the royal chambers, opening a locked chest, stuck in the furthest part of their wardrobe. He lifted the heavy lid, smiling when he saw the inside of the box. He grabbed a long half an inch thick white rope and he put it aside, knowing that whatever he picks up next this bit is a necessity. He picked a black leather ridding crop, putting it on the same pile as the rope and he wondered what to choose next. Turning items in his hand, he picked just the right last touch for their scene.

Loki bathed in essential oils and then he covered his body in sweet smelling body lotion, so his skin was smooth and soft to touch. He slipped on a forest green bodysuit with spaghetti straps. It was made of soft cotton lace with gold embroidery. His long white legs were bare and so were his arms, contrasting with the fabric covering his torso. He braided his black hair into a mermaid braid, tying it with green ribbon, before he grabbed one of Thor’s fanciest golden crowns with high spikes and diamonds around the base. He pushed an armchair to the middle of their bedroom, making it face the balcony, instead of the door.

* * *

 

‘Darling, I was told you cancelled your sewing circle, are you feeling alright?’ Thor stepped into the room as the sun started to set outside, painting the walls of the Golden Palace in different colours.

‘No. I am not alright.’ Loki uncrossed his legs, not caring to turn around. He heard Thor’s heavy steps as he marched towards him quickly.

‘Should I fetch a healer?’ he asked with honest worry.

‘I don’t think it will be necessary.’ Loki stood up, revealing his nearly naked body and golden crown. Thor stopped immediately, having quite a colourful idea of what is to come. ‘I am afraid you’ve been neglecting me, my king.’ The man turned around, his chin high as he spoke to Thor. He started walking towards his husband, painfully slow, swaying his hips. ‘Do you think that’s ok? To keep me waiting for you the whole day. Who is to pay me attention? What am I supposed to do? Mhm?’ Loki lifted his head even higher. He stood as straight as possible, enjoying the fact that the spikes of the crown blurred the height difference completely. Thor dipped his head, obviously fighting to keep his lips from turning up. He fell down on one knee, pressing his fist to his heavy golden chest plate.

‘My queen, please accept my deepest apologies for I had no intention of neglecting you. Everyone knows that the true power of Asgard lies in your hands and I am completely at your mercy.’ Loki smiled in content. Those were the exact words he needed to hear. “ _The true power of Asgard.” “I am at your mercy.”_

‘Yes you are at my mercy, aren’t you?’ Loki ran his fingers over Thor’s cheek, still smiling. ‘You need me.’

‘I need you,’ Thor repeated after his husband as a prayer. ‘I am all yours.’

‘Oh, that you are, my love.’ Loki took a step back. ‘Stand up, strip of your clothes and get on the bed,’ Loki ordered, turning around and walking back to his chair. He turned it around so it faced the bed and he kept his gaze off Thor, even though he longed to see him get naked. He only heard the claps being undid and the clamping of the gold as Thor let go of his breast plate. Loki heard the cotton rub together as Thor took of his tunic and then the quite squealing of his leather trousers being removed. He heard his husband’s bare feet paddle around the room, heading toward the bed and climbing on it.

‘Sit on your heels,’ Loki ordered him next and Thor did. He didn’t even hesitate when he was asked to position himself in stance which was so discriminating. He folded his body on the mattress, placing his palms flat on his thighs, looking down instead of at Loki. Complete submission.

‘You can look at me,’ Loki allowed him, crossing his legs, watching his husband. Thor did. He looked into Loki’s eyes, seeing all the things he tried to hide, but he couldn’t. Their connection was too strong. Thor knew there is more to this scene than their pleasure. There always was. ‘What do you see?’ Loki asked.

‘Dominance. Beauty. Power.’ Thor bit his lip, wondering wherever he wants to add something to it or not. He didn’t want to break the scene, but he also felt it necessary to address the rest as well, otherwise it could get unhealthy real quickly. ‘Kindness. Fear. Sadness.’ Loki flinched, not sure how to respond. Is it what he wanted? Let Thor know how he feels about their life? So why was he feeling so cowardly all of sudden?

‘What do you think I am afraid of?’ Loki managed to say after a bit. He tried to keep his voice low and distinct, but he couldn’t quite do it. He knew that Thor can hear it.

‘I am not sure. Me? Asgard? Yourself?’ Thor didn’t move, he kept his position even though it hurt his knees a little.

‘Do I have a reason to be afraid?’

‘I hope not, but perhaps you feel like I gave you one.’ Loki’s knuckles turned white as he forced his fingers to curl into tight fists as he fought to keep his face straight. He didn’t say anything and so Thor continued: ‘If I have, I am sorry. You said it yourself. I was neglecting you. I once said that nothing is more important to me than you are and yet, here we are. You are my queen and I am not paying enough attention to you. Loki. You know how much I value your opinion, right? You know I need you by my side. You are the first person I ran to when I need to solve something.’

‘You say you need me by your side and yet I can’t be there. Amora gets to be with you the whole day and I just have to wait for you with my legs spread!’ Loki didn’t mean to shout at Thor. He didn’t plan to break. In fact he thought they wouldn’t discuss their problems until the scene was over. Getting one need out of the way to discuss other needs, but sometimes things just don’t work out the way we want to. Thor stood up quickly, jumping of the bed, he realized that this is about something more and he wanted to solve whatever was between them now.

‘Loki,’ he spoke softly, watching his husband as he tried to hide his tears once again. Loki took of Thor’s crown, throwing it angrily across the room.

‘What?!’ Loki cried out as Thor kneeled in front of the armchair, grabbing Loki’s hand into his.

‘Loki I had no idea you feel this way about Amora or your position. I don’t bring you to board meetings, because I find your time too valuable to be spent in such places. I thought you would find it dull and boring.’ The queen looked at his king, tears streaming down his cheeks.

‘My life is hardly entertaining. The ladies at the court are mostly boring. You try to incorporate them in the politics of the realm, you try to give them power but most of them don’t care. They only care about their clothes and their boring husbands.’ Thor smiled.

‘I see. You ran out of things to complain about your boring husband?’ Loki smirked at his words.

‘No, I can’t complain about my boring husband because he turns out to be a king.’

‘Right. You poor thing. That’s why you’re angry, you feel left out because you can’t complain about me!’ Thor laughed, stroking his hand gently. Loki chuckled through his tears. That’s why he loved Thor, he could always make him feel better. ‘Loki, my princess, if you feel like your position doesn’t play out to your abilities and intellect you only needed to say so.’

‘I was born to be a king too you know?’ Loki said almost too quietly for Thor to hear.

‘I know,’ he whispered back. ‘Is that what you want? A title of a king? Be my equal in every way?’ Loki shook his head.

‘No. This realm needs one king and one Allfather and that is you. But I do want to do something as well. I want to have actual power. I wish to change things around here the same way you do.’ Thor nodded his head. He shifted, sitting on the ground, his head against the bed. He pulled Loki down into his naked lap.

‘I have an idea. If you don’t like it, it’s ok. We can come up with something else, alright?’ Loki nodded his head in agreement, watching Thor’s face with interest.

‘First of all, you can accompany me to a board meeting if you wish to, but I would like you to join me during court hearings every Saturday. I know it’s a tradition to have only men attending, but since I allowed women to come to the hearings, I think it’s just right that the queen would join me on the throne to actually hear our people. Second, there are still a lot of women who are afraid to come to my hearings and it’s something that has been bothering me for a while. So I would like to make Friday morning a time for special hearings with the queen. Without me present. I believe a lot of people - and women especially - would feel maybe less intimidated in your presence. Would you like that?’ Loki’s eyes lit up at his husband’s words. It was a wonderful idea. Friday mornings meant that women who were too afraid to come to court hearing on Saturdays could easily slip out of their houses when they husbands were still at work.

‘Yes! I would love that!’ Loki beamed. Kissing Thor’s cheek.

‘Wonderful. Now to your jealousy towards Amora. I can’t fire her. It would make me look bad and it would make her look incapable, when she is really good at what she’s doing. I can only give you my assurance that I have no interest in her or anyone else but you. Is that enough?’

‘It is.’ Loki nodded his head. He wasn’t sure he could swallow his jealousy just like that, but he hoped he could get over it for the sake of all of them.

‘Now tell me what the black ribbon is for,’ Thor said nodding his head towards the bed. Loki chuckled.

‘It was supposed to be a blindfold.’

‘Oh. A very nice touch. We should revisit this scene some other time.’ Thor reached for his crown which Loki previously thrown away. ‘I very much enjoy this outfit of yours, my mighty queen.’ He put the spiky crown back on Loki’s head, before he kissed the tip of his nose.

 

 


	7. Queen Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki hosts his first court hearing and he learns a lot of things about Odin's past rule and Asgardian society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be boring for you as it mostly regards politics and necessary changes in Asgardian society, but I needed to put it, so I hope you enjoy it :)

 

 

Part Seven: Queen Loki

When the first Friday came around, Loki sprung out of bed, nearly pushing Thor off as he ran to get ready. Thor prompted himself on his elbows, watching Loki’s excitement with most amusement. Loki ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself and Thor sat up, knowing he is not going to get more sleep. He didn’t mind. Seeing Loki this happy was all he ever wanted. His only regret was not having the discussion earlier.

He stood up, stretching as Loki walked back into the room, wrapped in a bathrobe, heading straight to the wardrobe.

‘Loki, you still have three hours before the court hearing starts!’ Thor called after him, but Loki didn’t seem to care. He came back with couple of dresses, laying them on their bed.

‘Which one should I wear? Should I wear white? To symbolize hope? Or maybe deep red as your cape. The velvet dress from Vaneheim are a beautiful piece, but a little too revealing for such occasion.’ Loki pulled his hair behind his ears, going through the pile of various fabrics.

‘Don’t wear red. You said it yourself, it’s my colour. Wear something that is completely yours. I like you in dark green and gold,’ Thor advised him. ‘You wore dark green chiton when you turned yourself Aesir.’ Loki smiled at his words.

‘Did you know that dark green means power in Jotun society?’

‘Then you must wear it.’ Thor scrambled through the pile, searching for something in that colour.

‘No one will know what it means,’ Loki protested.

‘Not no one. You will.’ Thor smiled. He walked over to their wardrobe, searching for something Loki could wear, until he found a forest green satin. He pulled the piece out, looking at it victoriously. It was a long sleeveless jumpsuit with open half skirt sewed in around the waist. There was a thick golden belt around the waist but otherwise it was smooth and clear of any ornaments, beading or embroidery. It was simple, yet the new cut made it look bold and lavish. He presented the piece to Loki whose eyes widened.

‘Perfect! I completely forgot about this. Help me into it, please.’ He strip of his bathrobe, while Thor undid the lacing on the back. The waist was stretchy, making it easy to slip in the bottom part of the overall. Loki slipped his arms through the fabric, pulling it up on his shoulders so Thor could tie the lacing. Thor’s finger’s skilfully gripped the ribbon, wrapping it around his scarred knuckles, pulling at it to tie the lose places of lacing together. The trouser part of Loki’s overall was lose and when he stood straight, with his knees close, it might have been mistaken for a skirt. It was a perfect piece for Loki.

‘It misses something.’ Thor said as he tied the ribbons together. He went over to a chest of drawers where they kept their jewellery and he pulled out the spiky crown Loki was wearing earlier that week when he was preparing the scene for him.

‘That crown was made for you - the king of Asgard,’ Loki reminded him, biting his bottom lip. He wanted to wear it, but he didn’t want to look like he’s trying to steal Thor’s place.

‘Yes,’ the Allfather agreed simply, lifting the crown with both of his hands and placing it gently on Loki’s hair. ‘And the king wants you to wear it.’ Loki smiled enjoying he way the heavy gold sat on his head. It forced him to keep his chin high and he loved it.

‘Thank you,’ Loki whispered, leaning in to kiss Thor’s lips gently.

‘There is no reason to thank me.’ Thor smiled at him, before he kissed him again.

‘No, I am thanking you for being you. My husband, so easy to love, so kind.’

‘I am the vilest man.’ Thor pulled back. Loki just shook his head, smiling lightly, looking at Thor’s chiton, as he fixed the pin on his shoulder.

‘No, you’re not. You are making amends everyday of your rule. I believe the good is already overweighting the bad. I know you wish to change your past, but it’s not possible.’

‘I know.’ Thor nodded his head.

‘We will change Asgard into a place of tolerance, happiness, pure beauty and love.’

‘Together.’ The king tangled his fingers with Loki’s.

‘Together,’ the queen repeated after him.

* * *

 

Loki sat on the golden throne, wiggling. It was too wide and he couldn’t quite find the right way to sit on it. He tried sitting straight with his arms resting on its sides but it wasn’t very comfortable, so he leaned back, but he felt like the gold suck him in.

‘It looks easier when Thor does it,’ Loki mumbled to himself, shifting to the side a little. He crossed his legs, leaning his entire weight on his elbow against one of the armrests.

‘This could do,’ he whispered to himself. ‘If I ignore the fact that my arse hurts already.’ He heard a chuckle not far from him, noticing how one of the young soldiers who was standing by the massive columns in the throne room fought hard to hide his amusement.

‘You!’ Loki called him. ‘Fetch me some pillow.’ The young man stopped chuckling and run off after saying simple: ‘Yes, my queen.’

Loki waited patiently for the man to return with two fluffy pillows, looking around the room.

‘Thank you.’ Loki smiled at him, standing up to place the pillows on the metal. He sat back down, still leaning to one side, his legs crossed, smiling.

‘Open up the gate!’ he ordered, taking a deep breath in. He felt like the crown on his head became at least a pound heavier. For a second, Loki started freaking out in his head, fearing that no one would come, but he was surprised by long line of women of all ages of ranks piled up behind the gate. He leaned a little forward, staring at them, feeling the grin on his face widen. He expected at least a few men to attend, but so far he hadn’t notice any. It was alright though, they thought it might happen.

‘Come closer. Come to your queen,’ Loki yelled loud enough so they could hear him. It was the same calling he heard Thor use. He wasn’t sure if it was a part of Asgardian decorum, but he liked it. The women listened to his invitation, pacing towards the throne with their head dipped low humbly. Two soldiers took place in front of the throne, marking the place where the women should stop and the first of them knelt down.

‘Welcome and please speak up, dear lady.’ Loki smiled at the middle aged woman dressed in light pink stolla with antique looking pins on her shoulders.

‘Thank you, my queen. I came to pay my respect to you and tell you how excited I am to see the changes you’re implementing in our society. We all our grateful to you.’ The woman said.

‘Thank you. The changes are a courtesy of King Thor, we wouldn’t be here without him, but I hope to help Asgard evolve into its best hand in hand with the Allfather,’ Loki answered honestly. ‘Is there something I can do for you, dear lady?’

‘No, Your Majesty. I said what I wanted to say. Norns bless you and the Allfather,’ she replied, bowing her head.

‘And Norns bless you.’ The woman stood up, letting another one take her place, kneeling in front of the throne. Blond girl around Loki’s age bowed her head, greeting Loki.

‘What can I do for you, dear lady?’ he asked.

‘My queen, I have a request to make. The issue is something that bothers more young maidens than myself. I was asked to be the one to come before you to discuss it.’ Loki nodded his head in understanding.

‘Speak up, brave one. There is no reason to be afraid now,’ he assured her and he noticed that the corners of her lip twitched a little.

‘It bothers me that when applying to Asgardian National University, women have to bring a proof of their fathers or husbands agreeing to them studying. This is just one of the issues the accepting process means for young maidens as I am. My father declined my request to study at the University, because he believes that “being too smart” would lower my chances of good marriage proposal. I don’t even mention the fact that women have to take different test than man and some of the questions of the accepting test are very inappropriate. All unmarried maidens have to prove that they are virgins, because it could mess the ethical standards of the university. They say university is a sacred space,’ she spoke. Loki had to fight his eyes from widening at each other word she said.

‘One of my close friends was raped. Not only the rapist wasn’t punished, because the judge has decided it was he fault, she can’t study as she wanted to, no one wants to marry her and she can’t do nearly any job, because “she’s a girl.”’ Loki stood up from the throne. The young maiden stopped speaking, staring at her queen, afraid she angered him. She got genuinely scared for a second, thinking that she was a little too bold.

‘Stand up,’ Loki ordered and she quickly pushed her body up on her feet. ‘What is your name?’

‘Ariel,’ the girl answered quickly.

‘I am truly shocked by your words. I had no idea about this and I am not sure my husband is aware of the injustice either. Would you accept an offer of afternoon tea this Sunday? Feel free to bring your friend. We shall discuss the necessary changes regarding the studies at the Asgardian National University, alright?’ She nodded her head, her face lighting up.

‘Thank you my queen.’ She kissed Loki’s hand to his surprise and she rushed off. Loki turned around and walked up the stairs to the throne. His half skirt swirled over the steps as green liquid before he sat back down.

‘My queen.’ The next young maiden kneeled down. ‘My name is Brunhlide and I want to discuss Odin’s decision of disbanding the Order of Valkyries.’ Loki took a deep breathe in. There is so much work for them. Thor was right, a lot of people - women especially - were afraid of coming to his hearings, thinking that he could be the same as his father. Maybe Thor’s lords were right about the festival too. The realm needs to see that the times are changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support, leaving kudos and your lovely comments. Bless you all! ♥


	8. May We Meet Here Again the Next Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festival is starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amazing response of the last chapter, I was really nervous about publishing it. I am often told I am a little too much with my feminism, but ou guys are so sweet, thank you! 
> 
> I really hope you eny this chatter, I had fun writing it :)

The gate of the throne room opened in the evening of what was an especially long day. Tomorrow the Fertility Festival would start and for three days the realm would indulge in celebration. Thor and Loki spent a lot of time investigating the course of things at the Asgardian National University. There was no actual law which would forbid the ANU to accept unmarried women who are no longer virgins. Neither one of them knew where the rule came from. And when they called for the headmaster the man told them that the place is sacred. Thor tried to reason with him, but he wouldn’t step back. This led the royal pair to prepare a law which forbade men to own women. The new law claimed that all women are free and they are not property of their fathers or husbands. It was quite sad that they had to go through something so obvious, but it was necessary. Thor also started searching for a new head of the ANU.

Loki and Thor now often spent their afternoons and evenings sitting in Thor’s study. They pushed two large desks together and they sat opposite to each other, going through endless piles of documents and laws that needed to be changed in order to change the Asgardian society to its best.

A curvy redhead entered the throne room, her muscles clearly defined under her white long stolla and leather armour covering her chest to her waist. She wore a golden circlet on her curly hair and her lips were curled up into a smile. She was followed by a train of soldiers and servants carrying lavish gifts and her luggage. The Vanir Queen entered the room after sunset, enjoying the way the candle light complimented her freckles covered skin.

The throne room has changed throughout the last couple of days. The old golden throne was taken away and on its place now stood two smaller thrones. They were high, full of complicated decorations, including reliefs of Asgardian history. The armrests were finished with golden roses which were added into the royal heraldry after their coronation. It was a celebration of connection of Jotunheim and Asgard. The thrones both had red fluffy pillows placed on them, because Loki was whining about how uncomfortable it is to sit on gold. Thor commented something along the lines of his arse being too precious to hurt and so here they were, equals, sitting on their thrones, accepting first official visit together.

‘Your Majesties,’ the Vanir Queen bowed her head in respect. ‘What a pleasure to be here. Thank you for inviting me to celebrate your dear Festival. I can’t wait to see it.’

‘Welcome, Queen Ardul,’ Thor stood up, walking down to greet the woman. She hugged him fondly, kissing his cheek. ‘It is so very good to see you again.’

‘I am very happy to be here Thor. We miss you in Vaneheim. You must come and visit us again if your duty allows you so. And you must bring your dear queen with you.’ She smiled at Loki over Thor’s shoulder and the Allmother stood up, smiling at her, not sure what to think about the woman who he heard so much about.

‘It would be our pleasure,’ Thor said and she laughed.

‘I certainly hope there would be pleasure.’ Loki blushed at her words and he started walking down the steps, his long deep red velvet gown pooling around his ankles.

‘Queen Ardul.’ Loki bowed his head.

‘Queen Loki.’ The Vanir queen repeated his gesture. ‘Please call me Ardul.’

‘Then you must call me Loki.’ He smiled at her.

‘Your invitation said that you are reintroducing some of ancient tradition for the festival,’ the redhead said as the pair led her to a salon to have a cup of tea and light dinner.

‘We are.’ Thor nodded his head. ‘We think it would bring more stability to the realm since it’s full of changes these days.’

‘I think it’s a wonderful idea. I’ve read that they were a wonderful sight. How are you planning to start the festival?’ she asked in honest interest as they sat down at a rounded table full of pastry, cheese and fruit.

‘Loki is going to perform the bathing ritual before the official breakfast when we’ll all come to the gardens of the palace and eat together. Everyone in Asgard is invited for the picnic,’ Thor explains.

‘That sounds wonderful. I hope you’ll allow me to witness the bathing ritual, Loki.’

‘You are more than welcome.’ Loki smiled at her politely, trying to ignore the fact that he’s going to be naked in front of her in couple of hours.

* * *

 

Loki was awakened by Lone the next morning. She dragged him out of bed and Thor watched as Loki yawned when he was dressed into a special luxurious bathing robe which was made for this very occasion.

‘I’ll see you at breakfast!’ Thor called after Loki who was rushed out of the bedroom, but he wasn’t sure his husband heard him.

Loki was led into a room where he’s never been before. It was just then when he realized how little he knows about the palace. There was a big circular free standing tub in the middle of the room which was filled with young women hoping to be blessed with a child or marriage in the next year. Loki knew that not all of them are here for this purpose though. He noticed the Vanir queen standing in the first row with a smirk on her lips. Loki gulped and his knees started shaking. He wasn’t nervous until just now when he realized how many women came. Loki stopped by the tub.

The room was filled with smell of roses and goat milk and when Loki looked inside the tub, he noticed it was filled with milk, rose petals and raspberry leaves. Lone tugged on the ribbon of his bathrobe, before she grabbed the fabric and pulled it off his shoulders. Another servant girl approached Loki as he was stripped off the only thing covering him and she grabbed his left hand while Lone took his right hand. The women in the room clapped politely, watching Loki’s pale lithe figure.

Loki noticed Ardul inspecting him careful, the smirk still present on her lips. He knew she came here to judge him. Thor once told him how surprised she was that Thor was happily married, because the two of them were famous for their disinterest in settling down. He also told him how she tested his fidelity at their traditional orgies.  She was trying to figure out what attracted Thor so much, what made him change and become a husband. She didn’t know about the way their marriage started. Barely anyone knew and the pair planned to keep it this way.

Lone and the other servant girl led Loki into the bathtub. He stepped on a step that was prepared in front of the tub and then he swung his leg over the edge. He expected the milk to be room temperate, but it was actually nice and warm. Someone had to wake up very early today to boil the milk. Loki wasn’t sure what happens next.

He sat down in the bathtub, the milk covering him up to his shoulders. Lone walked around the tub with a sponge and she sat down on some stool, so she could reach over to wash him. She started rubbing his arms first. Gently and slowly and even though the audience was rather large, Loki started to relax. He closed his eyes, resting his head on the edge of the tub and he let Lone wash him clean. She reached under the water, rubbing his chest and he blushed when she stood up so she could reach even lower. After several long minutes through which the milk started cooling down she asked him to move a little forwards so she could wash his back.

She washed his hair as well, gently massaging his skull, before she asked him to stand up and get out of the water. The two maids held his hands as he walked out of the water, careful not to slip. Lone wrapped his body with large fluffy towel that covered his body completely. Other girl put a smaller towel over his hair, drying them. They rubbed his skin until it was pink and dry and the audience watched in excitement as he stood naked before them, resisting the urge to put his hands in front of his body to cover himself. Lone brought a bottle of his favourite rose oil (no longer made by Jotun roses, but regular roses growing in Asgard).

Loki stood still as they covered his entire body with oil, massaging his muscles and moisturising his skin. Even though such pampering was rather pleasant, he was glad when Lone brought back his bathrobe and she helped him back into it. She tied the ribbon and stood aside. Loki finally spoke up.

‘Thank you all for attending the first ritual of our new Fertility Festival. May you all are blessed this year.’ The crowd started clapping and Loki bowed his head slightly. ‘Let’s move to the gardens for breakfast and the official speech of our Fertility God.’ The audience bowed as Loki walked away, rushing back to his chambers to get dressed.

* * *

 

The garden was full of people. The grass was barely visible over blankets which were spread over it and endless amount of plates full of various fruit and special pastry baked in a shape of braid curled in a circle. It was sweet and covered with poppy seeds and brown sugar. The Aesir only ate it on special occasion and the tradition said that it must be eaten with people you care about. The circle was to be broken into as many pieces as necessary and eaten in belief that those who shared it would meet again over the same meal the next year.

People smiled at Loki and clapped as he walked through the garden to where he saw Thor. He put on light blue cotton trousers with ruffle around the waist and light lose white shirt with bishop sleeves and lacing on the sternum. His hair was lose and still a little wet signalling that he really went through the ritual.

Loki greeted the guests, smiling at them as he approached Thor who stood up, grabbing his hands and kissing his cheek lightly.

‘You look radiating,’ Thor commented. ‘Everyone is speaking about the ritual. They say you were ethereal. I feel sorry I haven’t got to see it.’

‘It’s nothing you haven’t seen before. Plus I am afraid I still smell like goats.’ Loki chuckled. Thor leaned close, sniffing his hair.

‘A little. Goats and roses. But I kind of like it.’ Loki laughed and squeezed his husband’s hand tighter as they turned to their people. Loki casted an enchantment so Thor’s voice lingered through the vast gardens and everyone could hear his speech clearly.   

‘Dear citizens of Asgard, it brings me most pleasure to welcome you all at this year’s Fertility Festival. Our realm has faced many changes over the past months and there are even more changes ahead of us. An inevitable evolution. That’s why it’s so joyful to see you here today, celebrating one of the happiest times of a year. I believe with all my heart that Norns will bless us with prosperity and fertility that we need and desire. Please, enjoy this blessed meal we are about to eat together.’ The crowd cheered as Thor picked up the pastry of togetherness and broke it into two, handing one of the pieces to Loki. They turned to face each other, looking into each other’s eyes as they bit into the soft sweet pastry.

‘May we meet here again the next year,’ Thor whispered to Loki.

‘May we meet here again the next year,’ Loki repeated after him, smiling.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want to say that I am still looking for a beta reader. It would great if some whose first language is englihs would be willing to help me up a bit with writing because as you know English is my second language and all I desire is to improve my writing skills.


	9. There is No Reason to Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal pair discusses their future and there's smut. Yay.

It was a tradition that after having breakfast and eating the pastry of togetherness, the people should rest, enjoying walks in nature, meet with their friends and loved ones and enjoy the start of spring. The Aesir ate only sparingly throughout the day, enjoying fruit and vegetables and avoiding animal products. In the evening there were loud celebrations full of music and dancing in the streets. They would drink wine with rose petals in it. The dances were much more intimate than during other evenings. Some were nearly scandalous. It wasn’t odd to see barely dressed Asgardians, celebrating the beauty of their bodies. All married couples were expected to indulge in sexual activities, sometimes even not so privately. Those who were yet unwed were searching for their future spouses and many marriages were arranged during the festival.

Loki and Thor spent their day surrounded with foreign dignitaries who were invited to the festival. Býleistr and princess Nau came to visit after lunch and Loki was happy to see the pair again. They sat down for a cup of tea and scones with jam and they discussed names for the baby. Thor kept sniggering when they talked about boys names and Loki had to kick him under the table so he wouldn’t spill the secret.

The decorations had changed in the gardens. Someone hung long lines of lampions between the blooming threes, the blankets were switched for tables with candles and flowers. There was enough space dedicated to dancing and the band was humbly sitting in the corner, tuning their instruments. The place looked wonderful and Loki mentioned to Thor that they should pay special bonus to the staff as a form of appreciation and the king happily agreed.

The high table was a little more crowded than usually and Loki realized that he enjoys it. Usually it was just Thor and him, but now they were accompanied by his brother, princess Nau and queen Ardul. They are constantly surrounded by people, but when it comes to those really close, it’s pretty much just the two of them.

‘The first day seems to be successful,’ Ardul commented, lifting her goblet of wine with rose petals.

‘I agree,’ Nau nodded her head, ‘we haven’t seen the morning events, but everyone seems rather enjoying themselves.’

‘It is truly a wonderful day,’ Thor agreed, looking over to Loki who was watching four pairs of dancers fly around the parquet in magnificent manner as they danced one of the traditional dance. ‘Would you like to try?’ Loki turned his head to his king, shaking his head bashfully.

‘My knowledge of Aesir dances is still spare. I am afraid I don’t know the steps.’

‘It is only danced at very special occasions,’ Thor explained. ‘But it is quite similar to other dances, I think you would catch up.’

‘You must dance,’ Ardul chuckled. ‘The people will love it.’ Loki looked around, tilting his head to the side.

‘I guess they would,’ he mumbled. Thor stood up, offering his hand to Loki, who gently accepted it. He stood up, fixing his dress, walking to the other dancers. Every single person presented clapped when they saw the royal pair heading to the parquet. One of the pair quickly retreated, clearing the space for the king and queen. The four pairs stood facing each other, bowing and waiting for the music to start.

They took a step towards each other, bowing again, before taking a step back and spinning around. They walked towards each other next, gently holding hands and swaying to the side, before the ladies (and Loki) spun around their partners. Loki really managed to catch up quite quickly. He was graceful and elegant and when Thor swept him in his arms at the end, everyone was touched. They never saw Thor’s parents like this and the people of Asgard needed to see their monarchs. The happiness of the realm needed to start with the happiness of their leaders. Kindness, positivity and love. 

The pair returned to the high table for a cup of wine, their lips curled in ecstatic smiles.

‘You are so beautiful together,’ Nau sighed. ‘Have you two talked about having a child? It seems like about time to secure the throne with a successor.’ Loki gulped, his eyes widening.

No, they haven’t talked about having a child. Not even once. When Thor first brought Loki to Asgard, it wasn’t even a question. Thor’s powers of Fertility God allowed him to control Loki’s fertility, so they never had to worry about it. There was also only a frail chance he would get pregnant without going through heat. The Frost Giants usually went through a heat once a year. Sometimes more and sometimes less, but never before the day they officially reached adolescence and since Odin punished Loki on the day of his birthday, he never went through one. He was educated on the matter, but he wasn’t sure what to expect.

Of course he knew that they need to secure the throne, but there was already so much to do, how would they ever have a time for a child? And he just managed to become a part of ruling a little more, he didn’t want to lose his power with having to take care of a baby. Not to even mention that nothing would be the same between the two of them anymore. Thor would no longer be just his and he would no longer be just Thor’s.

Thor noticed Loki’s distress and he quickly answered: ‘We have not, to be honest. There is much to do now. It wouldn’t be the right time.’ He smiled at her, but Loki could see it in his eyes. He could see that he is not honest with her. Thor thought about it and Loki could tell that it wasn’t just a midnight idea crossing his mind when he couldn’t sleep, no, Thor thought about this, long and hard.

Thor squeezed Loki’s hand under the table, but the queen was already too distracted to pay attention to the rest of the discussion at the table.

* * *

 

When the royal pair retreated to their chambers after a magnificent fireworks accompanied by Thor’s lighting, Loki asked Lone to let him prepare himself for sleep tonight. He turned his back to Thor, who automatically walked over and started untangling the lacing on the back of his chiffon and silk dress.

‘You’ve been quite,’ Thor stated, pulling the ribbons out, loosening the bodice.

‘Have I?’ Loki mumbled back, still buried deep in his thoughts. Thor smiled.

‘Unusually.’ The queen hummed something in response, putting his arms up and crouching down a little for Thor to pull the dress over his head, before he undid the petticoat Loki wore under it. Loki pushed the underskirt down, stepping out of it and Thor watched his pale skin painted golden with candle light. Loki turned to him and started working on Thor’s armour. Thor ran his thumb over his husband’s cheek with fondness as he undressed him.

‘I think I could use a hot bath. Would you join me?’ Thor asked, already heading towards the lavish, spacious bathroom. Loki followed him with a nod, preparing towels while Thor drew the bath with some herbal bathing salts. They walked into the small pool in their bathroom floor and Loki sat between Thor’s legs, leaning against his chest.

‘It’s because of Nau’s question, right?’ the king mentioned, running his fingers over Loki’s arms.

‘Yes,’ he admitted.

‘We have time. No need to rush,’ Thor assured him, kissing the side of his neck.

‘No need to rush,’ Loki repeated.

‘Tell me what you think,’ the Allfather invited him.

‘I think you haven’t been honest with her,’ Loki confessed.

‘Why would you think so?’ Thor implored, planting small kisses over Loki’s jaw, neck and shoulder.

‘I know you. I know that look on your face. You thought about it. Long and hard. I am not sure if you want a child or not, but you did think about it,’ the queen concluded.

‘I have,’ he responded hesitantly.

‘Do you want a child?’ Loki inquired.

‘I do,’ the king muttered before sighing out. He stopped kissing Loki, tightening his grip as he leaned back, resting his head on the edge of the pool. ‘I want a child. Once. In the future. I don’t know when. I wouldn’t care if it was now or in hundred years, but I don’t think we’re ready. We’re young. You are so young. Barely adult, you haven’t even had a heat yet.’

‘I haven’t had a heat because you’re suppressing it with your powers,’ Loki reminded.

‘I don’t think so. Yes I do keep you hormones in check in order to prevent a pregnancy, but I would know if your heat was about to occur and it never has.’ Thor shrugged, making Loki frown. He turned his head a little to look at his husband.

‘Do you think I am not fertile?’

‘No, you are fertile - in general, don’t worry. I checked wherever you’re fully developed when we first entered the Temple. I had to make sure you really are adult. You are capable of having a child, the heat just hasn’t come yet. It’s not surprising. You were in a lot of stress over the last two years, it’s normal, really. I don’t doubt you will go through one when your body is really ready for it,’ he explained. Loki nodded his head.

‘Good,’ he mumbled.

‘Loki, we don’t have to talk about it. It’s alright. I won’t pressure you into anything unless you want it. I don’t care about successors, not as much as I care about you.’ Loki shifted his body, so he was kneeling between Thor’s legs and he looked into his husband’s eyes.

‘I want children. Not now, I only just managed to become a bigger part of Asgardian society, I don’t want to steal myself of it because of a child,’ he admitted.

‘I know, it’s alright.’ Thor kissed his forehead. ‘No need to rush.’

‘Maybe in a year or two. Or when you feel my first heat coming.’

‘Sure,’ Thor agreed quickly. ‘Yes, absolutely. It’s alright,’ he assured again, both nodding their heads. Loki leaned closer, kissing Thor’s lips. He sucked on his lower lips, slowly and tenderly, before he slipped his tongue into Thor’s mouth, running it along the side of Thor’s tongue. Kissing Thor felt secure and familiar and always exciting. It felt like coming home. The king wrapped his arms around Loki again, gently locking him in his embrace. Oh, how much they need it this. Thor pulled away, claiming the soft skin on Loki’s neck again. He was careful not to mark it. He was kissing the queen of Asgard at the end of the day, but it was so hard to contain himself, when his he held his husband like this. Naked and willing, needing to be touched.

He grabbed Loki’s waist, lifting him up and sitting him on the edge of the pool where the towels were resting. Loki squealed in surprise, laughing as Thor shifted, kneeling in the water and throwing queen’s knees over his shoulders. Loki stopped laughing the second Thor bit the inside of his thigh, before he sucked on the very spot, until in turned dark pink.

‘It’s going to leave a bruise,’ Loki protested.

‘Sorry,’ Thor replied. ‘Let me make it up to you.’ He smirked, licking the length of Loki’s manhood. The queen threw his head back, placing his palms firmly against him to secure himself. Thor’s thumb drew a circle around Loki’s clitoris as he took the Jotun in his mouth. Loki moaned loudly, whimpering with every little lick and touch he was granted.

‘No,’ Loki breathed out. ‘No, stop, please,’ he pleaded. Thor looked up in confusion.

‘Is something wrong?’ Loki shook his head.

‘No, I want to come with you inside me. I want to come together.’ Thor let out a grumble, quickly lifting Loki on his feet. They dried their bodies hastily, rushing to the bedroom. Thor climbed between Loki’s legs when he lied down on his back, willingly spreading his legs apart, inviting Thor to taste the heat growing inside him. The king quickly took himself in his hand, bringing him to Loki’s entering and slowly diving into the welcoming wetness. Loki threw his head back, his legs automatically curling around Thor’s hips, allowing him to enter him a little deeper. Each thrust made Loki’s erection rub between their bellies, making him lose his mind in the fog of passion.

‘I don’t think I can last much longer,’ Thor groaned into his ear. ‘You feel too good.’

‘Don’t. Let go,’ his husband invited him, digging his fingers into the hard muscles on his back. Thor did, he cried out Loki’s name as he allowed himself to be consumed by his pleasure. He released himself into Loki who arched his back, letting out a strangled gurgle, clenching his walls around Thor’s pulsing erection and painting their bodies with ribbons of white.

Thor fell on the mattress next to Loki, placing his head on queen’s chest. Loki gently stroked his long blond hair, smiling. Somehow everything felt correct as they laid there together in tight embrace, their people celebration outside, dancing and singing merrily. In moments like these they felt like nothing could go wrong, but then…you never know what is behind the corner.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for supporting this story! Bless you! ♥ I truly hoped you enjoyed this chapter! ♥


	10. The Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final and best part of the festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in two days, I had the weirdest bussiness meating last night. Seriously. I am still not sure what happened, but I don't think I'm taking the job. It was so odd.

The second day of the Festival was calm. Loki and Thor spending visiting each and every village of Asgard, talking to their people, accepting their gifts, tasting all the food that was prepared for them and shaking as many hands as possible. Thor blessed many fields that day, receiving a ridiculous amount of wine as appreciations.

At some point, Loki was afraid he would have to carry Thor around when they got to the last village, but Thor showed incredible stamina when it came to drinking. The people also seemed to be fond of Loki’s gift, showing their children and babies into his arms so he would bless them with a good life story. Loki wasn’t sure he could actually do that, but he blessed everyone who asked for it, hoping it would at least provide that with some kind of ease.

Thor completely lost it when a little girl tugged on his cloak and asked him: ‘Why doesn’t the queen have horns?’ Loki quirked his eyebrows, watching Thor pick up the girl.

‘Why do you think he should have some?’ he replied with a question, laughing.

‘My parents said that Frost Giants have them. But our queen doesn’t have any. She’s not blue or a giant either,’ she explained, making Thor laugh so loudly it sounded like a thunder itself.

‘Darling, Jotuns don’t have horns, I am afraid,’ Loki cleared out. ‘I am not a giant, because I was born small, you know? And I am not blue, because it’s too hot in Asgard to be blue, but I was born blue.’

‘Blue baby?’ Loki nodded his head, watching the girl trying to wrap her head around it. ‘But now you’re not blue.’

‘Precisely.’

‘Can you turn into other colours?’ By now, Thor was choking with laughter, tears spilling from his eyes.

‘In theory, yes.’ Loki narrowed his eyes, not quite enjoying where this was going.

‘I like pink,’ she stated.

‘I enjoy the colour pink as well,’ Loki replied hesitantly.

‘Well,’ she lifted one of her eyebrows.

‘Well?’ the Allmother repeated after her.

‘Do it. Turn pink.’ Loki turned to his husband who shrugged. The queen sighed in defeat.

‘Alright.’ He closed his eyes, casting an illusion over his body, turning his skin into a shade of pink which reminded of a morning sky during sun rise. He opened his eyes, waiting for her to say something. She eyed him judgingly, shaking her head.

‘You look like a pig.’

‘Erika!’ The girl’s mother ran to the scene, taking her from laughing Thor. ‘I am so sorry Your Majesties, I haven’t noticed her running out of the house.’

‘No harm was done,’ the king assured her while Loki turned back to his cream shade of skin.

‘Mommy, the queen doesn’t have horns,’ Erika stated, looking a little disappointed.

‘Oh Norns,’ her mother closed her eyes, sighing out.

On the third day of the Festival, Lone slipped into their bedroom once again, pulling Loki out of the bed, before he even managed to open his eyes. He was forbade to see Thor throughout the day and at the end of it, they had to go to a public bedding ceremony to finish the Festival and bring fertility to the realm. Of course it would be the best if they managed to conceive, but they agreed that it’s not the right time.

‘So what am I supposed to do the whole day?’ Loki asked Lone as she confidently led him through the palace.

‘Nothing. I am afraid you won’t like it very much.’ The queen frowned.

‘What do you mean?’ he quirked his eyebrows, walking up another set of stairs. She sighed out, scrambling or a set of keys in her pocket.

‘I have to lock you in a tower.’

‘What the Hel?’ he groaned. ‘Why can’t I stay somewhere else? Like a nice luxurious bedroom with a lot of books?’

‘The room in here is nice. And I brought you some books and food. I will check on you throughout the day and I can keep you company if you wish. I was told to keep you as far from his Majesty as possible. So here we are.’ She shrugged opening the door for him.

‘I am starting to regret the fact I told Thor to go through with those ancient traditions,’ he mumbled walking in to the room. It was surprisingly nice and well decorating considering it’s his prison for the day.

‘Is Thor locked somewhere as well?’ he enquired.

‘No,’ Lone admitted hesitantly when he sat down into an armchair, fixing his robe.

‘No? Unbelievable,’ he murmured, shaking his head. ‘So he can just walk around, but I have to be confined in a tower to keep us from seeing each other?’

‘He’s the Allfather,’ she mentioned quietly.

‘I am the Allmother.’

‘Aye, I don’t have anything to say to that. It wasn’t my idea.’ She shrugged.

‘I know,’ he sighed, crossing his legs.

‘Would you like some tea?’ He looked at her, smiling as always.

‘I would, thank you.’

Lone dressed Loki in the evening into a white brocade robe. He only wore long white dressing gown with lace on top and bottom hem under it. She brushed his long hair, leaving it free, before she handed his him golden circlet with blue sapphire in it.

‘No reason to be nervous,’ she assured him.

‘I am not nervous,’ he responded quickly.

‘Alright,’ she replied, smirking. He looked down at her, sighing out.  

‘Only a little,’ he admitted and she nodded his head.

‘It’s ok. The king will be there.’ Loki hummed, walking down the stairs after her. When preparing the final ritual, they read over different ideas from ancient stories, before they created a mixture of what they deemed the best.

When Lone walked Loki to where they were supposed to meet Thor, the crowd was already there waiting by the river. Loki noticed Thor walking over with a soldier by his side, dressed in a very same way the queen was. They smiled at each other, both clearly wanting to have this over as soon as possible.

‘My queen.’ Thor bowed his head.

‘My king.’ Loki repeated his motion. Thor grabbed Loki’s hand, entwining their fingers gently. They tuned their back to the crowd, walking to the river. The stream was mellow in this part of Asgard and the water only to their waists as they walked barefoot to the other side of the bank.

‘You’re shaking,’ Thor whispered to his husband.

‘I believe I am not as confident about this situation as I thought I would be,’ Loki admitted quietly. Thor squeezed his hand in comforting manner.

‘It’s ok. Just don’t look at them. Look only at me. Only me,’ he advised gently.

They walked out of the river gracefully, still holding each other and they headed to a blanket which was prepared in the middle of a field. It was close enough for people to watch from the other side of the bank, but it was far enough to make them feel like they are not completely exposed. They slipped out their wet brocade robes, before they took off each other’s nightgown. They could hear clapping as they stood there, facing each other, gulping.

Thor took the lead. He kissed Loki, cupping his cheeks with his large, scarred hands. Loki embraced him. His arms curled around Thor’s torso, his fingers digging into the marked meat on his back in nervousness. Their mouths spoke about their love silently as their tongues danced together. Thor crouched a little to grip the back of Loki’s thighs, lifting him of the ground. The queen quickly wrapped his legs around his husband’s waist, letting him carry him over to the blanket. The king was careful to lay him down as Loki refused to untangle his legs, still keeping Thor securely locked to his body. The blonde smiled, trailing a wet line of kisses to Loki’s neck where he worshipped his skin the way he knew he liked. He continued drawing patterns on Loki’s chest with the tip of his tongue, making Loki throw his head back and moan. No one could hear him, but everyone could tell he’s enjoying it.

The Asgard could see how their royals really cooperate. There was no hiding, no pretending, no acting. Anyone who doubted them until now, because of the strange secrets surrounding their wedding and the way Loki got to the realm, now knew that the two were made for each other.

Thor slowly entered Loki, their fingers entwined as they stared into each other’s eyes.

‘I love you,’ Loki whispered.

‘I love you,’ Thor repeated gently, moving in slow rhythm.

Loki felt the magic a little sooner than Thor. He could tell that energies are shifting around them and he wasn’t sure what it meant. No one knew something like this could happen. No book talked about it, but everyone realized the reason the ritual was supposed to be held at the end of the Festival. Even though they changed some of the details, the main part stayed the same. The king and queen made love in the open. The God of Fertility blessed the ground.

The grass under them became spotted with colourful flowers suddenly blossoming. The blooming started around them, but it spread into the whole realm. Some people gasped. Some fell down onto their knees, but this wasn’t the main effect their action had.

As the pair cried out in ecstasy, a small steam sprung from the ground, growing next to the blanket rapidly fast. It growth wide and tall, branching in every direction, the ramifications covering with leaves, then blossoms and finally golden apples.

Thor looked up, pulling away from Loki, breathing heavily.

‘Ioddun apples,’ he breathed out. Loki quickly sat up, staring at the trees.

‘The Ioddun apples?’ he asked. Thor nodded his head instead of a proper answer, slowly standing up, still naked. The people of Asgard watched with utter shock and amazement as their king reached for one of the apples, gently picking it. He stared as the sun reflected in the golden peal of the apple. He reached to Loki with his other hand. The queen accepted his hand and let Thor pull him off the ground.

‘Take a first bite,’ Thor said, handing the apple to Loki.

‘You’re the king,’ Loki pushed the fruit back to his husband.

‘Together then?’ Thor raised his eyebrows and Loki nodded his head, creating a dagger with his magic. Thor cut the juicy magical apple in half, each royal taking one piece. They looked into each other’s eyes as they slowly bit into the sweetest fruit they ever ate. A golden shimmer danced over their skin and even though there were no wrinkles to erase or grey hair to colour in, they felt different. Loki looked at Thor’s arm, frowning.

‘Your scars,’ he mumbled. ‘They’re gone.’


	11. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm is comming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing chapters where they fight, but there is so much in their relationship that they just pushed aside. They need to clear things out so...don't kill me, ok?

The people of Asgard were still blissful after the Fertility festival. Not even the oldest of citizens remembered the last time there were Iddun apples. The last tree died during the reign of king Bor and they never managed to grow them again. In time everyone forgot about the connection of ancient rituals and the growth of the magical apples. No book mentioned it, because it was a natural course of things when Thor’s great-grandfather was still a Fertility God. It made everyone wonder what else could be brought back if they leaned back to old traditions.

And so the life in Asgard went on, people lived in prosperity and their royals worked hard to change the law to make everyone equal. Changing the law was of course just a first step, changing their mind set would be significantly more challenging. The king and queen stayed positive. They knew they were on the right track.

‘Your Majesty,’ Amora came to Thor while he ate lunch with Loki. They both looked up to the woman carrying an envelope.

‘Heimdall brought an urgent letter from Alfheim.’ Thor frowned, taking the letter, quickly breaking the royal seal. Loki studied his face carefully, waiting to hear the news.

‘The king needs our help. He says there are strange disappearances happening all over the realm and they ran out of means of investigation. They think it might be magic related and they would like to see if I can aid them. I need to prepare for my journey immediately. Amora, go pack yourself, you’re leaving with me. I am also going to take a hundred of our soldiers and about twenty of Valkyries as my personal guard,’ Thor ordered without hesitation, standing up. Loki did the same, rushing after his husband, who already marched towards their chambers.

‘Thor, I believe I should be the one who goes with you. If the crimes are truly magic related, I can surely help,’ Loki objected, watching Thor call for Mjolnir.

‘I know you could help, but I need you to stay here. The realm needs you. You are the only person I trust enough to rule here. And if it gets dangerous and something happens to me, you need to be here.’

‘What does that supposed to mean?!’ Loki shouted, his eyes widening. ‘Why would you even say that?!’

Thor sighed out and stopped showing things into a wooden chest he was planning to take with him.

‘I am a king now, Loki. I can’t refuse to aid in investigation and I need to think about the good of our home. Of course I don’t think something’s going to happen to me, but if it should, you are the closest thing I have to a successor. I am the last of my bloodline, love. We need to take this precaution. I am sorry.’ He walked over to his husband, gently kissing his frown-wrinkled forehead.

‘I don’t like this,’ Loki whimpered.

‘I know.’ Thor nodded his head. ‘But I’ll be just Bifrost away.’ Loki rolled his eyes.

‘You can’t just jump from a realm to realm,’ Loki protested. ‘How long?’

‘Three or four weeks. Maybe less,’ Thor quickly counted time he would need to lead a proper investigation in the elven realm.

‘You’ll be away for a month. With Amora.’ Loki let out and annoyed snort. ‘Of course.’

‘What is that supposed to mean?’ Thor frowned, offended by Loki’s comment.

‘It means, she will use this opportunity to make a move on you! She will try to seduce you! She’s been waiting for a moment like this!’ Loki cried out.

‘Don’t do this, Loki. I need to leave, you know I do. Amora is my personal assistant. She’s going with me and you are staying here. I need you to stay here. Be reasonable. Have I ever done anything to break your trust?’ Thor crossed his arms over his chest. He loved Loki more than he loved his own life, but his jealousy was getting annoying, especially in a time like this one.

‘No,’ Loki admitted angrily.

‘Yes, well, then you are just going to have to get over this. You are too important to travel with me.’

‘I am too important, huh. It’s not a question of importance, you are the Allfather, if it really was dangerous, you would stay here,’ the queen argued.

‘Of course you are important! You are the most important thing in my life and you are staying here. It’s my final word. I will not allow you to go to Alfheim!’ Thor raised his voice, throwing his arms to the side in hectic manner.

‘No. You just don’t want me there. Amora is the ideal of Aesir beauty, you’re probably excited about spending so much time with her, without you husband keeping an eye on you all the time!’ Loki spat out.

‘I can’t believe you would say something so spiteful. Why would you do that? You know I am not lying to you. If not because of our connection, then because of your powers. You used to be the kindest being I knew and now…,’ Thor shook his head, saddened by their argument. ‘I don’t recognize you. I did everything for you, Loki. I was ready to die for you in Helheim.’

‘Well I actually died for you,’ Loki reminded.

‘Is this what we’re doing now? Counting our sacrifices?’ Thor snorted, biting his lip. ‘Fine.’ He shook his head, walking away. He can just send someone to pack for him. ‘Just so you know, you might have died for me, but I sacrificed my only family for you.’ With those words, Thor left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Loki sat down on the bed, fighting back tears. What did Thor mean by that? Sacrificed his only family? His only family was Odin and he told him the old king died in his sleep when Thor left to Hel. He wouldn’t kill his father. _No. He would never do that._ Loki shook his head. Surely not. No matter what Odin did to Loki, he was still his father.

A couple of servants entered the room, silently running around and collecting everything their king would need on his journey. Loki stood up, walking to the balcony, when they left and he stared at the rainbow bridge, expecting to see the whole retinue heading toward their gatekeeper. He waited, tears silently falling over his pink cheeks, staring at the scene in front of him. Finally he saw the king head out on his favourite horse, Amora ridding next to him. They were followed by twenty of Valkyries who proved to be the best in their training so far, hundred of soldiers and some servants. Thor turned his head back for a little bit, looking up to the balcony where Loki stood, the distress visible in his face. He sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He turned his face back and rushed the horse over the bridge.

 

  

The next three days were incredibly painful. Loki asked around the castle to find out details of Odin’s death, but everyone would tell him the same thing Thor said when he woke up in the Golden Palace. “The king died in Odinsleep before Thor came back.” There had to be more to the story and Loki knew there was just one person who could answer his question and so he slipped out of the palace in the morning, before he had to hold another court hearing and went to see the only man who could have known the answer.

‘Thor will be mad if I tell you,’ the gatekeeper told him, before he even managed to ask.

‘He’s already angry with me, so what’s the point.’ Loki shrugged, pacing around the port, sleepless nights visible in his face. Heimdall watched him carefully, knowing very well of their problems.

‘When you were in Helheim, I could see the trap and I reported it to Thor, betraying Odin. Thor was furious. I don’t think I have ever seen him act like this, not even when his mother was murdered, he was ready to attack Odin, but I ushered him to Hel to stop you from opening the box. Odin fell into the Odinsleep, that’s true, but he didn’t die exactly…naturally. When Thor found you, you were already dead and asked Hela to return your life and take his own instead. She refused, saying he is not the one she wants. She requested Odin’s dead in exchange for your soul and Thor agreed,’ the gatekeeper explained. Loki stopped in the middle of his thumping around and he turned to Heimdall in shock.

‘Thor gave Odin to Hela to save me?’ The chocolate skinned man nodded his head.

‘And I believe he never regretted it. Loki, can I be honest with you?’

‘Always, my friend,’ Loki replied quickly, still not believing Thor’s sacrifice for him. He knew how hard his relationship with his father was, but this…

‘I know that Thor doesn’t think Amora would actually try to seduce him and he finds you jealous and irrational and I do think you should trust him a little more, I do, but she really does want to seduce him. I overheard her talk to one of her friends about how great would she be as a queen,’ he admitted.

‘I knew it!’ Loki exclaimed. ‘I fucking knew it. That whore, that bitch, that mulling quim.’

‘Loki, calm down, please. Thor has no interest in her,’ Heimdall assured him.

‘But they will be gone for weeks. Anything can happen.’

‘You just learnt about his sacrifice and you truly believe that Thor would cheat on you with Amora?’ Loki huffed at his words, he hated when he wasn’t right, but Heimdall was. He knew that Thor didn’t lie to him, he couldn’t and the gatekeeper wouldn’t lie to him either.

‘I believe I should write him an apology,’ Loki murmured quietly, making the man smile.

‘I think you should, bring it to me as soon as possible. I’ll make sure he gets it.’

 The next day, Loki sat inside the meeting room, going through yet another law that caught his attention with some of the nobles. He sent a letter to Thor last night, pouring his heart out. It was actually easier to write about his feelings than speak about them and he told Thor everything.

He wrote about how he never expected to love someone the way he loves him and that since the poisoning, he’s lived in a terrible fear of losing him. He admitted to sometimes having nightmares about Thor dying in his arms, cold as ice or leaving him, screaming he never wants to see his treacherous face again. He explained that the reason he hates Amora is that he understands the look on her face, he knows what it is to want someone like this, he knows what it’s like to lust for power and as much as he hated to admitted, he knew that they are very similar in many ways and it drove him crazy.

He thought he would get a better sleep after writing all of this, but he was feeling rather odd. He kept tossing and turning, sweating and grumbling. He couldn’t find a right position or any comfort at all. It wasn’t much better now when he was sitting in the room in simple chiton, using a paper to fan himself. He was a little dizzy and he couldn’t force himself to eat this morning. He felt like his stomach would return everything he tried to send down.

‘Your Majesty,’ someone addressed him. ‘Your Majesty!’ the voice got louder, but Loki’s head was spinning and he could find out who is talking to him.

‘Your Majesty, are you alright?’ another voice asked him. Lone frowned from the corner of the room, where she stood, watching her queen carefully. She rushed to him, putting her little hand on his shoulder.

‘My queen, I believe you should rest. You’re not looking very well,’ she whispered into his ear, noticing how much he’s sweating. She put a hand on his cheek, her expression darkening further. ‘You’re burning,’ she stated quietly. Even in this body, he was still somehow Jotun, could he even get this hot? ‘Call for a healer! Now! Quickly.’ One of the guards took off, running to fetch a healer for his ill queen.

‘It’s alright, my queen. You’ll be alright,’ she mumbled to Loki, but he wasn’t really paying attention. Two soldier approached him, helping him to stand up, so they could move him to his chambers or the healer’s wing. The nobles stood up from their seats, looking around in confusion, not knowing what to do. Loki was pulled to his feet, his legs shaking. He could barely feel his limbs. His knees gave up and darkness surrounded him as his body tumbled down, only to be caught by the soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, don't kill me.


	12. The Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's state is dropping quickly.

 

 

**Part Twelve: The Fire and Ice**

Loki’s state dropped rapidly. He would spend hours unconscious, just to wake up in fever, screaming Thor’s name in delirium. His whole body was on fire, aching and weak. He was bleeding. At first the healers thought he is experiencing a miscarriage due to the amount of blood leaving his body, but they figured Thor would know if he was pregnant and after a thoroughly examination they confirmed their suspicion. Loki was not and never has been pregnant.

‘We should sent a word to the king. In case…,’ Lone’s voice faded at the end of her sentence.

‘He is weak, but I don’t think his life is in danger,’ one of the healers assured her.

‘He would want to know anyways,’ she opposed. ‘Even though the queen wouldn’t want us to tell him.’ The room fell into silence. The king was gone and the queen was ill, there was no one to step in. In case of both of their death, the rightful heir to the throne would be Býleistr’s unborn child, but they needed someone to be there now. Usually, king would pick someone to take his place before he left, but that person was Loki, the noble lord fought for hours, before they settled for a name. Heimdall. The gatekeeper was ushered to the Palace, being deemed the wisest person in Asgard and he was asked to make a choice about Loki.

He watched the ill man with frown on his face, the candles in the room reflecting in his golden armour.

‘We need to tell Thor. Now,’ he decided.

The palace prepared a messenger who was trained in traveling through Bifrost and wouldn’t get tired from it and Heimdall gave him a list with short message for the king. The boy climbed on a horse, treasuring the note and running through the portal into the elven realm.

* * *

 

Alfeim was one of the most beautiful places in the nine realms. It was swirling with colours the whole year through, different flowers blooming in different seasons. The air was fresh and sometimes it felt a little thin. The elves loved spending time in nature and so there were swings hanging from the trees, gazebos positioned on most unexpected places, ponds where they would meet and swim and playgrounds where they spent their time with various sports, sparing or practicing archery.

They watched the messenger carefully, not sure what to think about him.

‘I need to speak to King Thor!’ he shouted. ‘It’s an urgent matter. Can you show me the way to the palace?’ he asked and one of the elves who was just having a picnic on a field, now ruined by the port, showed him the way. He charged towards the place, hoping to find his king as soon as possible.

Thor was just discussing one of the latest disappearances that happened in a far village on the edge of the realm. He stopped midsentence when one of the guards announces the arrival of Asgardian messenger. The boy ran to his king, falling on his knees, handing him the note from Heimdall.

‘My king, you need to return to Asgard without a delay. The queen is very ill and the healers are helpless.’ Thor’s eyes widened. He quickly broke the seal of Heimall’s letter, running his sight over his scribbling.

‘I need to leave. Now,’ he stated simply, grabbing Mjolnir.

‘Of course,’ the elven king agreed. ‘We wish you the best. We will send your people back as soon as possible.’

‘No, you can keep them for now. Amora you are charged with overseeing the investigation for now. You,’ he turned to the messenger. ‘Go back to the port, you will be rewarded for your service when you get back.’ Thor gave no other order, rushing out to spin his hammer and fly to the port, where he was picked up by Heimdall, already waiting for him.

‘When did this started?’ Thor asked the gatekeeper, who gave his sword to a soldier, instructing him to keep an eye on the portal.

‘Yesterday morning. He fainted during a meeting. He hasn’t been fully conscious since then. He only wakes up for seconds, delirious and screaming your name,’ Heimdall explained, running over the bridge with Thor.

‘Why would you wait? You should have call for me immediately!’ Thor shouted, speeding up, already spinning his hammer, not waiting for an answer.

‘Damn it,’ Heimdall murmured, stopping down as Thor flew in front of the palace, running to the healer’s wing where the whole crew danced around Loki in attempt to help him. They all stepped aside the second they noticed Thor.

‘Loki!’ he cried out his husband’s name, falling on his knees next to the bed. He grabbed Loki’s hand, squeezing it.

‘His fever is not getting better, my king,’ the main healer admitted. ‘But the bleeding has stopped couple of hours ago.’

‘The bleeding?’ Thor repeated as Loki whimpered, his head falling to the side as another wave of delirium washed over his body. The king squeezed his hand a little more and that was when he felt it. His powers reacted to Loki’s state, informing him of what is going on.

‘Oh, Norns,’ he breathed out before they managed to answer his question about Loki’s bleeding. He quickly stood up, collecting his husband in his arms, pulling his boiling body to his own.

‘He’s going into a heat,’ Thor announced. ‘I’m going to take care of him from here.’

He was so stupid. The Ioddun apple they ate weeks ago during the Festival must have affected Loki and with Thor being gone, there was nothing controlling him from getting into heat. He should have think about this before leaving. He should have prepare a potion or cast some enchantment.

‘You’re alright, princess. Everything is alright now, I’ll take care of you.’ Thor hadn’t have time to read Loki’s letter yet and it now felt heavy in his pocket. He was away when it was delivered into the royal palace in Alfeim and he only received it before the messenger burst into the room with another note. Loki whined.

‘It’s alright,’ Thor repeated. He gently laid Loki down on their bed, striping him of his nightgown that the healer dressed him in. Loki’s skin was turning a little blue and Thor could sense that the heat was nearly here. He lifted Loki again, carrying him to the bathroom. He placed his body into a bathtub, filling it with cold water. Loki sighed in relief when the coldness touch his body, his skin losing more of its cream shade. Thor stripped down, climbing into the water with him, even though the water felt like ice to him. He pulled Loki closer, drawing patterns over his back. Loki fell asleep again, exhausted from the fever.

He waited for Loki’s skin to change back into Jotun and then he brought him to bed. Loki was still sleeping and the situation offered him a chance to read his letter.

_My dearest Thor,_

_I can’t express how ashamed I am about my behaviour. I know my jealousy is a degrading thing and you don’t deserve it, but since the poisoning…I know I never told you and I should have, but I am so terrified of loosing you! Sometimes I wake up next to you and I stare at you in the middles of the night and I feel this horrific fear. My heart stops for a second and it only starts when your chests rises as you breathe in. I thought that I can do everything to make sure, you would never be in danger like this, but I only realized that death is not the only way of losing you, when I noticed the way Amora (and not only her) looks at you._

_I don’t think I could survive it, Thor. I get nightmares about holding your ice cold body and when I wake up, I feel like my blood is freezing in my veins. Sometimes I dream of you shouting at me, screaming about not wanting to see me ever again. Me, the treacherous Jotun whore. It’s so hard not to be jealous then. I know, there is nothing I can say to apologize my action, but I am telling you to understand…_

_I should have told you months ago. I am so sorry Thor._

_If I only knew you…sacrificed your father for me…I…there is nothing I can say, my love. You are right, your sacrifice was bigger than mine, I am so sorry. I’ll keep saying it. I should also tell you how much I love you. I feel like I don’t tell you enough, but I do._

_I love you to the moon and back and if I should open the Casket of Nyx again, I would do it._

_I don’t like Amora, because I know why she looks at you the way she does. I know that look. I look at you like this when I lust after you the most. I know how ambitious she is, I can see it in her eyes as well. It scares me, because, as much as I hate to admit it, we are a lot alike and if I was in her place, I would do everything to make you mine. It’s not justifying my action, but it’s all I have._

_I guess, that’s all I have to say to you Thor._

_You did everything for me and now I’ll be the one doing the work. I will work on my jealousy. You are right, you ever gave me a reason to doubt you and so I won’t._

_Humbly yours,_

_Loki_

 

‘Oh Loki.’ Thor looked down at his naked, sleeping queen. ‘You should have told me about the nightmare.’ He smiled to himself. ‘But then again, I wouldn’t have told you either.’ He bowed his head, kissing Loki’s cheek. The heat was almost here, he could feel it. The next week is going to be tough. There was no way he could use his magic to break the heat before it’s over. Such action could be dangerous to Loki’s hormonal balance and it could even make him infertile. They have the Ioddun apples, but he’s not going to risk it, now he’s going to take care of Loki the way he should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter full of smut is coming up, we deserve it, we do. Thank you for your support, I love you ♥


	13. The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes into heat and Thor has to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating. I was looking forward to writing this chapter since I started the series, but when I sat down to actually do it, it wasn't all that easy and I just couldn't do it. So it probably isn't a good chapter.
> 
> I also had an exam at uni (that I passed yay) and a job interview (that I got yay) and I plan to take another job so life is a little crazy, but it's ok. A little crazy is more than fine. I always remind myself what Tom Hiddleston says: Be kind, be on time, take the work seriously and don't take yourself too seriously. ♥
> 
> Thank you for your patience and all the love! xx

Thor was squeezing Loki’s warm, blue body while his husband kept mumbling nonsense into his ear. He patiently waited, pushing Loki’s wet hair from his face, gently tapping a wet piece of cotton on his dry lips and occasionally forcing him to drink some water. He knew that Loki is going to refuse to eat and drink during the heat and it was his job to make sure he’s going to stay safe. He casted a spell to secure their bedroom so anyone who would get near couldn’t be effected by Loki’s pheromones. He wasn’t sure if it would have any effect on Aesir people, but he didn’t want to risk it.

He still had a little bit of time to ponder the theme he discussed with Loki not long ago. Having a child. He wasn’t sure if they were ready and he felt like he is using Loki in some way. Soon his husband is going to do everything to make Thor fuck him. There was a 90% chance he would get pregnant during the next couple of days and Thor wanted it, but knowing that Loki doesn’t was painful. He swore to himself to make Loki feel powerful even when their child is born. He would include him in the reign as much as possible so he would never feel secluded again.

For a second he thought about using his powers to protect Loki from unwanted pregnancy, but he heard that unfulfilled heat could be very painful and even dangerous. If they were prepared he could have prevented the heat from ever starting, but like this...there was nothing he could do but go through with it. 

‘I am sorry, Loki,’ Thor whispered, kissing his temple. ‘But I promise, I’ll take care of both of you.’

It took less than an hour for the heat to break completely. Loki looked Jotun again, his body temperature dropped slightly and he woke up from his slumber. Thor could feel his arousal as their bodies pressed tightly to each other.

‘Thor,’ Loki whined. ‘I need you. Take me, fill me up.’ Thor didn’t wait for anything. He rolled Loki on his bed, climbing on top of his needing body and he kissed him with deep passion and love. The kiss was him silently saying: _‘I’ve got you. You’re safe.’_

Thor’s hand travelled between their bodies, his fingers running over his length. The feathery touch made Loki moan. He was always sensitive, but this was a whole new level. He touched his queen between his thighs, feeling unusual amount of wetness. The Jotun was dripping, open and welcoming.

‘Please, fuck me, fill me up with your sperm, I need you,’ Loki whined into his ear, making Thor groan. This is going to be a long week.

He grabbed Loki’s hips tightly, bringing himself to his leaking opening. He pushed in, moaning at the warmth and easiness.

‘Fuck, you feel so good,’ he grumbled, thrusting his hips towards Loki.

‘Not as much as you. Oh, Thor.’ Thor knew that Loki’s body is aching for his semen, but he also realized that it is important to keep bringing Loki to completion. The sooner he impregnates him, the sooner the heat will be over.

He stroked Loki’s manhood, while holding his whole body weight on one elbow. Loki cried out when he hit an especially sensitive spot inside him, digging his sharp nails deep inside Thor’s skin which was scarless for the first time in centuries and Thor didn’t even care that Loki might ruin his newly healed skin, because that rippled cry, those moans...it was everything he wanted to hear. He came inside Loki, feeling his silky walls closing as he slipped out of him. He watched Loki’s muscles squeeze as they tried to hold Thor’s seed inside of him. Gorgeous. Jotun anatomy is truly a wonder.

Loki opened his eyes, looking at Thor with a mixture of confusion, fear and need. It won’t take long before he loses any last bits of rationality again, but now, for a minute or two, Loki knows what’s going on.

‘Thor, you came back.’ He touched his husband cheek gently, tears filling his eyes. ‘I am so sorry. So sorry for everything.’

‘It’s okay love. Don’t cry. I am not mad. I’ve read your letter, I understand now, you were afraid of loosing me, I get it. I am sorry for not stopping your heat in time. I should have been smarter,’ Thor apologized quickly, knowing that Loki’s mind is going to wander away soon.

‘It’s not your fault. I didn’t think about it either.’ Loki shook his head. ‘We’ll just have to deal with the consequence now.’

‘I know you don’t want to get pregnant, but if I try to prevent it, it could be dangerous.’ Loki nodded his head in agreement.

‘I know. It’s alright. I didn’t expect it to happen so soon, but it is going to be your child and...I want your child.’ Thor smiled at his words, feeling a little calmer.

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too,’ Loki replied quietly.

Thor helped him eat a bowl of porridge and drink some water, before the next wave of heat hit him and he was turned into a pleading mess again. Thor pulled Loki on top of him this time, enjoying the way his husband straddled him, bouncing on his hips, moaning loudly at the feeling of Thor filling him. The king had his fingers curled around Loki’s waist tightly, helping him move up and down in case his thighs get tired. He was afraid he would bruise Loki, but he couldn’t bring himself to ease the grip on him. He rubbed his thumbs over the prominent lines on his skin and Loki moaned every time he pinched one of the lines, the feeling so new and arousing.

Neither one of them got much sleep. Loki would only rest for a bit, before he woke up needy again. When Thor was too tired to rut him again, he grabbed one of the crystal phalluses he brought Loki from Veneheim and he used them to get him off.

Loki happily bent his knees, when Thor sat behind him, supporting his body, while he used the crystal to satisfy him. It wasn’t enough, Loki craved Thor’s seed, but it was better than nothing. Thor used his free hand to play with Loki’s nipples and sensitive heritage lines. He would occasionally pinch them, caress them. Loki kept his head tilted back, moaning right into his husband’s ear.

‘Yes, Loki. Let go, my love. Let go,’ Thor kept whispering into his ear like a prayer. ‘You’re so gorgeous, the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen. Yes, my dear. Let go. Let go.’ Loki cried out his name again, squeezing his muscles around the crystal in nearly painful orgasm. He fell asleep in Thor’s arms right after and the king had to use all of his strength to get off the bed to fetch some cloth to wash his husband.

* * *

 

Days went by. They were filled with moans, pleadings, whimpers and cries. Heimdal kept taking care of the kingdom, because Thor would barely get out of their chambers and when he did it was only to stretch his limbs while Loki slept.

It was the sixth day of Loki’s heat and Thor was getting worried, because it hasn’t subsided yet. No seed took root yet and he was starting to get worried about Loki. He kissed his queen on the cheek gently, before he slipped out of the bed. His body aching. He pulled on a simple chiton and he tighten it around his waist with a belt, before he walked out of the chambers, seeking the gatekeeper.

‘Is everything alright?’ Thor asked automatically when he walked into the throne room.

‘The kingdom is not in need of your interference,’ the man assured him. ‘But you are worried nonetheless. About Loki.’ The king nodded his head, raking his fingers through his beard. He sighed out, sitting on Loki’s throne. He ran his fingers over the rose decorating the armrest. A sign of Loki’s people.

‘I don’t understand. I am the God of Fertility. The heat should have been over in two days tops.’

‘Bodies are strange things,’ Heimdal commented. ‘Loki is strong. He can survive the heat without being impregnated.’

‘It’s just…it’s his first one and he already has to go through so much pain. I know that he doesn’t really want to have a child, but…the kingdom needs an heir. It has to happen sooner or later,’ Thor wondered out loud. His best friend stayed silent for a bit, before he answered.

‘Maybe it’s the problem, Thor. He doesn’t want the child. Maybe he’s blocking it somehow. Unconsciously.’

‘We talked about it, when the heat stated. He said he wants my child, even though he doesn’t feel quite ready.’

‘That’s what I am saying though. I don’t think he knows he’s doing it,’ Heimdal explained. Thor tilted his head to the side, slowly nodding.

‘Mhm. It does make sense. Thank you, my friend. I should go back. He’s going to wake up soon.’ Thor paced back to the room, still barefoot. He could hear Loki calling his name the second he entered the hallway, he could smell Loki’s pheromones in the air and it made him nearly dizzy. He was glad to cast the spell which kept others from being affected, because he didn’t think he could actually fight anyone who would try to get to Loki without hurting them.

He walked into their chambers to find Loki fucking himself with his fingers. His legs were bent and lifted in the air to reach a better angle and his head was thrown back. One of his hands was stroking his erection while the other hand was working his wet opening. Thor couldn’t see how many fingers he managed to stuck inside him, but he could see that it was causing him a lot of pleasure.

Thor tugged on his belt and pins, pealing the few pieces of clothing from his body, as he walked towards the bed. He was stark naked when he reached it. Loki didn’t even notices his presence, until the God climbed on the bed, kneeling between Loki’s legs. He hooked them over his shoulders, leaning down, pushing Loki’s hands away. Thor quickly took his erection into his mouth, before replacing Loki’s fingers with his own. His husband wrapped his fingers in Thor’s messy blond hair, moaning his name in another wave of pleasure which covered him completely. Thor didn’t wait for anything. He changed his position a little, sitting on his heels and he brought Loki’s body onto his lap. His husband’s hips sunk down onto him.

Loki moved, barely conscious about his surroundings. He could only concentrate on the feeling of Thor filling him, pulsing in him. The friction created by the movement of their bodies.

‘I know you’re scared,’ Thor whispered into Loki’s ear when he knew his queen is close again. ‘It’s perfectly alright to be scared, but you are not alone. I’ll be with you the whole time, I won’t let anything or anyone to hurt you, my dear. My princess, let go. Let me have you, let me plant the seed of our love inside you.’ Loki opened his eyes, the red orbs staring at the man in front of him as if he just realized he’s there and they are doing what they’re doing. Thor used this attention to speak to him further.

‘It’s alright, Loki, I promise,’ Thor swore quietly. ‘I won’t let you down. We will raise this child together and you will still be the mighty queen you are.’ Loki leaned in and kissed him. He cupped Thor’s face in his blue hands, pouring his heart out into that one kiss. Thor’s grip on Loki’s hips tighten and their kiss became sloppy as they both fell over the edge of pleasure, crying out each other’s names. Loki collapsed in Thor’s arms, tired and completely spent. Thor gently placed him on the bed, concentrating his powers to watch over Loki’s state.

It took three hours but Thor could tell that his seed found its place. Loki’s colour began slowly fading and he knew that when his husband wakes up, the heat will be over and so will be the life as they know it.


	14. The Storm is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's heat is over and our favourite royal pair has to go back to ruling and solving mystery disappearances in Alfeim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and huge thank you to @Fujoshi_Gal for being my Beta. The fact that this chapter is presentable is her amazing work!

 

The next week was a blur for Loki. He was tired from the heat, he lost some weight and his muscles were aching. He was mostly just laying around, sleeping and eating anything he was presented with. Thor had a lot to take care of, even though Heimdal did his best to keep the kingdom in order. The king used every second of free time to visit his husband. He was a little tired himself, but regained his strength much faster than Loki. He would read to him before they fell asleep, or rather before Loki fell asleep with his head on Thor’s chest or in his lap. They hadn’t announced the baby yet, but it was clear to everyone who knew about Loki’s heat that it might come any day.

Thor kissed his husband's forehead, enjoying the way he looked this early in the morning. Loki was still in need of sleep and he didn’t even notice Thor’s movement as the king slowly rose up and walked away to get ready for his day. He used the peace of the early morning to think about what their lives would look like once the baby arrived, but also what the pregnancy would do to Loki. To his shame, he had to admit he had little information about Jotun anatomy and he promised himself to take a moment to do his research or discuss it with Loki.

Amora already waited for him in the small salon before their bedroom, which was a part of their private chambers and a place very few had access to. To Loki’s dismay, Amora had been recently granted this privilege, because Thor thought it was not polite to leave her waiting in the hallway. She stood up as soon as Thor entered and she bowed her head.

“Good morning, my king. Have you slept well?” she greeted him, her voice sweet as candy.

“Good morning, Amora,” the Allfather replied. “And yes, I have, thank you for asking. What is on my schedule today?” He headed out of the door and she quickly joined him, matching her pace with his.

“We have received news from Alfheim concerning the investigation.” Thor felt a pang of shame for not leading the investigation as he promised, but he didn’t really feel much regret. Loki was more important and he had arrived just in time. He didn’t even want to think about what would have happened if the heat had come before he interfered.

“Have you talked to the messenger yet?” he questioned.

“No, my king. He arrived through Bifrost just around thirty minutes ago, he was offered some refreshment but he refused to eat before he speaks to you.” The king frowned at her words.

”You should have woken me up,” Thor commented, speeding up to the throne room. Mjolnir felt suddenly heavy at his hip and he couldn’t suppress a bad feeling about it. Amora caught the skirt of her stolla to keep up with the man.

“I am sorry, my king,” she murmured quickly. “We received a message from Vanaheim. Queen Ardul is asking for your permission to send a delegation. The matter is urgent apparently.”

“Permission granted, take care of it, Amora, and let me know when they arrive.”

“Yes, my king. I also took the liberty of researching traditions about announcing the expectation of a royal heir.” Thor shot her a quick glance, still frowning. He didn’t have to ask. She knew what he was wondering. “Just assuming, my king.” He nodded his head.

“You can bring me notes about it later.”

“Yes, my king.”

They entered the throne room. Thor sensed the tension the second he set his foot in the vast room. He quickly climbed up the stairs to his throne, taking them two at the time and he practically jumped into his throne as the messenger quickly fell down on his knees.

“Welcome back to Asgard.” Thor recognized the young man, but he couldn’t remember his name.

“Thank you, Allfather. I bring news concerning the investigation in Alfheim,” the man announced and Thor nodded his head. He unfastened Mjolnir and set her down in front of the room.

“So I’ve been told. Talk,” the king invited him and the man looked up shortly, fear visible in his eyes.

“The disappearances are magic related. It was confirmed by one of our groups who researched the woods. They found what seems to be the hiding place of this…thing.” Thor’s eyebrows knitted together at the title, but he said nothing. “It was an empty cave, but there were clear signs of someone staying in there, also…they found bodies.”

“Bodies?” Thor repeated, feeling uneasy.

“Yes, my king. It wasn’t everyone who is missing, but they were missing hearts and their eyes were plucked out. There was a lot of blood and some of it seemed to be forming strange drawings and signs. We assume the dead elves were used for some kind of dark magic. One of the soldiers drew all the marks they found.” The man stood up, searching for a folded piece of paper with the drawings. He climbed up to Thor’s throne, offering it to the king who took it without hesitation. The messenger walked backwards to his place, careful not to fall on the stairs as the king opened the paper.

Thor was so caught up by the news that he didn’t even notice Loki entering the room. He was dressed in a comfortable black velvet sleeveless jumpsuit with a turtleneck and his hair was loose except for two small braids on the sides that were connecting on the back of his head. He walked up and behind Thor to kiss his temple, frowning when he noticed the  drawings.

“Where did you get this?” Loki enquired, reaching for the paper. Thor let him have it, because he hoped Loki would understand it a little more than he had.

“It’s a copy of drawings that were found in a cave in Alfheim. Do you recognize them?” Thor asked, watching his husband make his way to his own throne. Loki sat down and nodded his head. His expression was a mystery to everyone in the room but Thor. The Allfather knew his husband and he knew that the unreadable façade was in fact a demonstration of immense fear. It was Loki’s face that made him truly worried about the situation.

“Some of them,” Loki admitted. “I would have to research the rest. It’s old language, the knowledge of it is rare to say at least. I only know it because I used to study it back in Jotunheim,” the queen explained.

“Is it Jotun then?” the king asked, and Loki hummed in confirmation.

“It’s an old version of the language though, basically forgotten as I mentioned.”

“So the killer is from Jotunheim?” Loki looked up at his husband briefly, knowing very well what was going on in his head. The real question the king wanted to ask was: _Could it be Helblindi?_

“Possibly,” Loki mumbled.

“My king,” the messenger spoke up again, “It’s not all. One of the villagers said he saw _it._ ”

“It?” Thor repeated confused.

“Yes, my king. He’s not sure what it was. He says it was a tall blue monster, but it wasn’t a Frost Giant. He claims its skin was smooth. It had no heritage lines,” the young man explained.

“Is that possible? A Frost Giant without heritage lines?” Thor turned his attention back to Loki, who looked honestly puzzled.

“No,” he replied hesitantly. “Not that I am aware of.”

“Is there something else?” Thor inquired.

“No, my king,” the messenger shook his head.  Thor automatically praised him for his work and invited him to get some rest and have some breakfast.

Thor and Loki retired to their office for privacy, neither one of them in mood to eat breakfast anymore.

“Are you thinking the same thing I am thinking?” Thor blurted out once the door was closed.

“I know what you’re thinking, but it’s not possible. It’s not Helblindi. There is no way for Jotun to get rid of his lines and he was never bright when it came to magic.” Loki shrugged.

“You got rid of them,” Thor reminded, clearly suspicious. Loki sighed out and he sat down on top of his desk.

“I did not. I changed my skin, that’s different. You saw me during the heat and when we were in Jotunheim, when I change my skin back from Aesir to Jotun, I have them. Plus, there is no reason for Helblindi to do such things. If it really is a Frost Giant, it’s not him. He’s probably hiding somewhere. Everyone would know who he is the second they see his lines. Norns know where he is.” Loki looked down. He missed his older brother, but he knew his departure was for the best. Whether he truly plotted against Thor and his own happiness or not, he caused too much trouble to all of them and it nearly cost Loki his life.

“But that’s the thing. Anyone in Jotunheim would recognize his lines as royal so why not get rid of them?”

“Even if there was a spell to do that, Helblindi would hardly be the one know it. I might have studied old languages back in the Ice Palace, but my brothers never cared about it. I know it’s hard for you to know that…the man who tried to poison you is out there and we don’t have any clue about him, but I really don’t think it’s him.” Thor sighed and walked over to him, reaching for Loki’s hands. They entwined their fingers in a gentle manner and they rested their foreheads against each other’s.

“You’re right,” Thor sighed. “It’s not possible.” He kissed Loki lightly on the lips. “It’s probably not even a Frost Giant.”

The queen nodded his head and they started discussing the meaning of the sketch. It was a strange case.

 

 

Loki skipped the daily meeting with Thor’s ministers to search through his books. Reading them was making his tired body sleepy, and Lone had to force him to eat something and take a nap. The queen felt a strange responsibility knowing that an old form of Jotun language was causing terrible things somewhere in the elven realm, but his body was still weak and he had another life to worry about now. He touched his belly carefully when Lone pulled a blanket over him. He fell asleep within seconds, but he remembered his last thought before he drifted to sleep. It was about how bizarre it felt to be pregnant.

He woke up three hours later, his eyelids still heavy and his neck cramping.

“The royal delegacy from Vanaheim is arriving,” Lone announced as she woke up her queen. Loki nodded his head and he got off the bed, stretching his limbs. The short rest allowed him to use magic to fix his appearance before his favourite maid put a golden circlet on his head. “The king is already in the throne room. He says you don’t have to go. He wants you to rest, but I told him you would want to be there.”

“I do. Thank you, Lone.” He smiled at the girl quickly, rushing out of their chambers. He managed to march into the throne room and sit down on his throne just before the delegacy was announced.

“Do you feel rested?” Thor asked with worry.

“I am alright,” Loki assured him gently, reaching over to grab his hand. He didn’t let go of it even when the door opened.

A delegacy of ten Vanir paced into the room. Six of them were dressed in armour - two women and four men - clearly soldiers. The other four - two men and two women - were dressed in slightly formal Vanir clothing. Their chitons and stollas were in light colour, but the bottoms of the fabrics were heavily embroidered and decorated with beads and pearls and their jewellery was lavish. They bowed before the royal pair and one of the women in front took a step forward.

“Allfather, Allmother, we came to inform you that the attacks from Alfheim occurred in our realm as well and we have a good reason to assume that whatever is causing it is heading to Asgard.”

 


	15. I Don't Believe in Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki becomes a part of the investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, it's been so long. I hd this chapter written for a while now, but life's been busy. So uh, here we go. Next chapter tomorrow! Enjoy!

“Allfather, Allmother, we came to inform you that the attacks from Alfheim occurred in our realm as well and we have a good reason to assume that whatever is causing it is heading to Asgard,” the foreign dignitary announced, her voice filled with seriousness. Thor’s grip on Loki’s hand automatically tightened at the revelation. Loki felt shivers run down his spine and he had to fight an instinct to place his other hand on his belly. It was strange how quickly these instincts kicked in.

“Let’s move somewhere more comfortable,” Thor decided. “We have a lot to talk about.” The whole group led by the royal pair and their personal guard paced to the salon to discuss the matter.

“So, the disappearances and murders are moving in our direction I assume,” the king stated as soon as they all sat down.

One of the well-dressed men who arrived answered: “Yes, your majesty. It’s moving fast. We think that it uses secret pathways between worlds to avoid Heimdal’s sight.”

“It has to be using magic to shield itself as well. Heimdal can’t seem to be able to find it. It has to be smart,” Loki speculated out loud.

“Yes. No one has seen it either. We’ve heard about the villager from Alfheim who has apparently seen it, but no one has seen it in our realm. It’s like its…invisible.” Loki frowned. First it was a Frost Giant without heritage lines and now it’s an invisible monster. Strange.

“Can we do something to help?” Thor asked, but Loki no longer really paid attention. He was trying to go through everything he had ever read that could possibly help, but nothing seemed to fit the description. No one could figure out why it’s doing it either. If they could figure out what the _monster_ wants, they could possibly find out what is supposed to be its next step.

The meeting dragged for hours and Loki was growing more irritated every second. It drove him insane that he didn’t understand this _being._ He was always good with these kinds of issues. He’d often help solve crimes back in Jotunheim, his knowledge and intelligence were valued among his people, even though most of them concentrated on his appearance rather than his skills. 

“You were surprisingly quiet,” the Allfather commented as they walked back to their chambers. The sun had already set, and the halls were nearly silent except for the rattling of armour and weapons of their guards.

“I was thinking,” Loki said simply as if it answered everything. Thor nodded his head.

“Are you tired?”

“A little,” the Jotun admitted.

“A bath?” Thor offered, making his husband smile.

“It sounds lovely.”

They sent their servants away and Loki tuned his back to Thor who automatically started undressing his husband. It became such a pleasant part of their routine - dressing and undressing each other. It was a different level of intimacy than what they developed back in Thor’s castle. Life felt so simple when they lived there. At least to Loki who found strange comfort in his lavish golden cage. Loki slipped out of his clothes and turned around to help his husband with the task. Loki removed his crown first, gently putting it back to its jewellery box.

“Is the pregnancy making you tired?” Thor wondered, making his husband snigger.

“It’s only been days, I can’t feel it in any way Thor. It probably affects you more than me. I am still weary from the heat. I was thinking about visiting Jotunheim.” Thor tilted his head to the side, thinking about Loki’s last sentence as his husband approached him and fiddled with the pins of Thor’s chiton.

“You want to go through their library, don’t you?” Thor lifted one of his eyebrows and Loki smiled at him.

“Yes, but I should tell my parents about the baby as well. My mother is going to be over the moon when she hears. I will most likely return with few cases of baby clothes.” They walked together to the bathroom and Thor started the water while Loki picked an herbal oil to add into the bath.

“Shouldn’t I come with you?” the Allfather asked.

“I guess…but one of us has to stay here and it should be you. We have to announce the baby soon and I want my family to hear from us.” Thor sighed walking into the build in tub with Loki by his side. His queen automatically settled between his legs, pressing his back to Thor’s chest. The king wrapped his arms around Loki, holding him at place.

“You’re right and it would be good for the investigation. Take Brunhilde with you, I’ve appointed her the general of Valkyries, she excelled in the training. She can bring her best warriors with you and Lady Sigyn can keep you company as well,” Thor half advised, half ordered, and Loki nodded his head.

“I will. I think a week should be enough to go through the library. Two weeks at most.”

“I shall miss you immensely, but I know there’s no chance to stop you.” The queen laughed.

“No there’s not. I am going to miss you too.”

“Do you have any theories about the _monster_?” Loki sighed and hummed something that Thor didn’t understand before he gave him a proper answer.

“Not really, but I don’t really believe in monsters. I think that it’s just something we don’t know yet and that’s why it’s so scary. It’s dark and unexplored, but Thor, we’ve literally been through Hel, we can solve this.” Thor smiled and kissed Loki into his hair while running his fingers over his husband’s chest, painting patterns over the pale skin.

“I just don’t understand why. Why would something or someone do this?” The king shook his head.

“Well the murders are clearly meant as a sacrifice. Maybe they’re supposed to enhance the power of whoever is doing this. It might help it get around without being noticed, I don’t know,” Loki thought out loud.

“What about the bodies we haven’t find yet?”

“I have no idea,” the queen admitted.

Loki woke up surprisingly early the next morning. His back was pressed to Thor’s chest and he could feel his husband’s warm breath on his neck. His dreams were vile and confusing tonight and he had no intention of going back to sleep and risk going back into the dreamland. He pushed Thor’s heavy arm away and he rolled out of bed to get dressed.

The queen walked into their wardrobe, grabbing a pair of lose green trousers and a white shirt with ruffled cuffs and collar. He braided his long black hair and tied it with a piece of white ribbon, before going to back to the bed and kissing Thor’s cheek gently. He took a notebook and pen from their study and entered the front room of their chambers. Lone was waiting in the salon for him to wake up and when she saw him, she stood up and greeted him.

“Good morning, your majesty.”

“Good morning, Lone. Could you please prepare a breakfast for me in the study in about an hour?”

“Certainly. Anything else you might need?” she enquired, smiling.

“If you happen to see Lady Sigyn, tell her to join me in the library,” he ordered.

“Would you like me to prepare breakfast for Lady Sigyn as well?” the maid asked and Loki nodded her head.

“Yes, please.” The ginger girl bowed and left the room promptly to perform her duties. Loki entered the hallway, his people greeting him with smiles on their faces and he felt a wave of gratitude spilling over his body. They accepted him even though they didn’t understand how he got there and what his purpose in the realm was, but they could see that Thor loves him and that was enough. They would come to his court hearings, confiding their troubles with profound trust and hope. This realization made him dismal. Any day, any hour, any of them could disappear and he had no idea how to stop it. It could be Lone, it could be Sigyn or even Thor. No one was safe in the presence of the “invisible monster”.

The royal library of Asgard was empty at this time of they and it provided Loki with unlimited access and enough peace to perform his research. He started in the language section, hoping to find a helpful book about the old Jotun language they found in the cave in Alfheim. The section was rather disappointing in the face of the rest of the vast library. He’s going to have to do this part of research in Jotunheim. He moved to the magic section with frustration settling in his stomach. This part of the library was well stocked in contrast of the previous section and he had no doubts that the collection is a work of Queen Frigga.

“You’ve wished to see me, your majesty?” Loki looked down from a dark wooded ladder he was just climbing on to see Sigyn looking at him, one of her cheeks pink, signalling she only woke up moments ago. Every time she addressed him with one of his royal titles, the corners of her lips twitched, and the amusement was barely impossible to miss.

“Yes. I am trying to some research about the beast - or rather I am trying to find anything that could be of help and I could use another brain. You are one of a very few people I trust with such task,” he admitted, and she smiled over his praise.

“Thank you. I would love to help. Where do you want me to start?” she asked, straightening her posture with pride.

“The mythology section. There is a book called The Beasts of Nine Realms. I’ve went through it already, but I think that you might find something I’ve missed.”

“Alright.” Sigyn nodded her head simply and vanished between the bookshelves, leaving Loki alone again. The queen pulled out a grimoire that was dated thousand years before he was even born. The language was complicated, and it would cause him a lot of concentration to get through the text, but he was willing to try. He found a similar piece and he pulled both books to his chest, while climbing down the ladder with one hand, just as Lady Sigyn appeared back in the aisle. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by a familiar voice entering the room.

“Thor is so done with his husband. He was so tired in Alfheim and that little wifey of his? He didn’t even come down to say farewells. It’s repelling,” Amora stated.

“I don’t know, he seemed rather worried when he came back,” another voice protested.

“Because if Loki died, it would get him into trouble. You see, the marriage was Odin’s idea. I knew Thor before he appeared in here and trust me, he had no intention of getting married, let alone to someone who isn’t even female,” Amora replied, with venom dripping from her lips. “And have you seen the way he looks at me?”

“I don’t think he looks at you all that much,” the other lady said hesitantly.

“Because he needs to be discreet.”

“Well, I guess you’re right,” the woman didn’t seem to be exactly convinced.

“He told me he would be lost without me, when we were in Alfheim and there was more,” Amora told her companion.

“Wait did something happened between you two when you were there?”

“Well, let’s just say the king was in distress and I was willing to comfort him.” Sigyn’s eyes widened and her head shoot towards the queen in one sharp motion. Loki was leaning against the bookshelf, books pressed to his chest and his face unreadable. “It seems like the book is not in here, let’s go. Thor is going to wake up soon.”

The two friends waited for the sound of door being closed before Sigyn’s voice burst through the deadly silence.

“That whore! You know she’s lying, right? Thor would never do that.”

“We did have a fight before he left,” Loki admitted, looking down at his feet in simple sandals he put on this morning.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t mean he would cheat on you and definitely not with Amora - that woman is a snake!”

“Thor likes snakes,” murmured Loki, pealing his back of the bookshelf. “Let’s move to my study. We need to go through these.”

Sigyn frowned, but she followed Loki to the study without another protest. Thor already left their chambers when the two arrived and the study smelled like fresh pastry and tea. They sat down opposite to each other, the Lady feeling a little hesitant to take the king’s place.

Loki tried his best to concentrate while flipping through the pages, but he just couldn’t force his mind to work in a way he needed it. Instead it fed him with images of Thor hovering over Amora’s naked body, her blond hair splayed on a soft pillow covered in finest elven silk. It killed both his appetite and concentration.

“Loki, please. Stop this. You know Thor. He wouldn’t hurt you like this. Plus…” Sigyn looked down for a second. “I’ve seen him when he arrived back because of your heat. It was heart breaking to see his face. He loves you more than I thought is possible.”

Loki explored her expression for a little bit, before he answered with simple quiet: “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, yes, Loki can tell if someone is lying. All will be explained in the next chapter (tomorrow.) ;)


	16. The Bliss I Find in Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pretty much solve Amora (Sigyn style) + smut and I've heard that Loki might top in this chapter.

Loki’s hands were shaking as he sat down. He sent a note to Thor to meet him for lunch, hoping the king would find some time in his busy schedule. He wasn’t sure if his spouse would really come, but he waited and he tried to stay calm as Sigyn recommended him to do.

The servants prepared a table full of various delicacies but the queen didn’t feel like tasting it. His appetite remained poor even after breakfast and he wasn’t sure if he could actually stomach something.

He played with his ruffled cuff, tugging on the delicate fabric with unusual harshness. He looked up when he heard the door open and he forced his lips to curl into a weary smile when he saw his husband enter the chamber.

“You left early this morning,” commented the Allfather when he walked to Loki and kissed his temple with immense gentleness. 

“I went to the library. I wanted to work on my research,” he explained, staring at the empty plate in front of him.

“I thought so. Any luck?” Loki shook his head at the question.

“Not yet. I think I will have more luck in Jotunheim,” he said and Thor nodded his head, eyeing the food hungrily. “Any progress with the dignitaries?”

“I offered to send our soldiers to every known portal at the borders. But that’s all we managed to come up with, I am afraid.”

“You should send someone who wields magic with each unit. In case it’s necessary,” Loki advised and the king nodded his head, humming approvingly as he tried to bite his chicken quickly.

“Excellent idea,” he agreed after he swallowed the bite.

“There’s something else I wanted to talk to you,” Loki started, getting his husband’s attention.

“Yes?” Thor lifted his head. “I must confessed, I feel a little disappointed you didn’t call me here just for my beautiful face and pleasant company.” The queen smiled at his cheeky statement.

“It’s one of the reasons, for sure, but the main one is something I’ve overheard in the library.” Thor frowned. “I am afraid I wasn’t the only one who went there early in the morning, expecting privacy. Your assistant, Amora, also chose to spend her morning in there, but she didn’t realize I am there as well. She was boosting about the way you treat her…I am not exactly ok with that, considering the words she has chosen, but I am mainly worried about your trip to Alfheim. I am afraid Amora suggested that she comforted you after our fight and she made it seem like it was…intimate.” It cost Loki a lot of effort to remain calm throughout his reminiscence of this morning’s event and it was Thor who couldn’t hide his emotion. There was confusion, annoyance and at the end even anger in his face.

“Go on, ask me,” Thor gridded his teeth.

“Do you have an affair with Amora?”

“No,” Thor stated, his voice deeper than usual. His fingers curled into tight fists and Loki could smell electricity in the room. Tiny sparks in Thor’s eyes were alarming him about what might happen if he didn’t calm down.

“Thor, before we continue this conversation, let me remind you that we are inside of the royal palace and most of the furniture is wooden, if you summon lighting, it could have catastrophic consequences,” Loki spoke to his husband slowly and calmly, watching Thor breathe heavily. He stood up, walking towards the God carefully. He held his hands in front of him in what was supposed to be a calming manner, but turned out to look like a defensive one. “Now, there is no reason to panic or to be angry, we are two adults, Gods and royals responsible for a lot of lives. We talked about this before and we agreed that my jealous behaviour was unhealthy for us. We are expecting a child together and we’ve been through a lot, so let’s talk about it. You know I believe you, Thor. I really do believe you now. I don’t need my powers, I know you are not lying to me. So just explain in it to me. Explain why is Amora saying these things around the palace?”

“I don’t know!” the king shouted, banging his fist against the table. Loki gently placed his hand on Thor’s shoulder. He could see the clouds gathering quickly through the window, dark and angry and full of power, just as Thor himself. “I-I’ve barely seen her in Alfheim. I headed out with a group of explorers and I left her behind in the royal castle to take care of official business.”

“She lied?” Thor looked up at his husband, he found his question stupid, but he answered it anyway with stern nod. “Of course she did,” Loki murmured. “I am sorry I brought it up.”

“I am not angry you asked. I am angry that we have to have this conversation. I was on her side the whole time, even when you told me you feel intimidated, I ignored it and I shouldn’t have done that, you’re my husband and you are the God of stories, you know when people lie you had to know that she-,” Thor stopped, realizing what he’d just said. “What did you feel this morning when she said it?”

“I was emotional and it’s always tricky when I feel emotional, but I didn’t feel like if she was lying and in the same time there was something nagging me. It wasn’t just this morning, I felt like...I don’t know, it’s hard to describe.” Loki shook his head.

“She was toying with you. She was never lying, but she never told the truth, she was filtering facts and using them in the right order so it would confuse your powers,” Thor deduced.

“Why? To make us fight? Do you think she hoped that if she makes us grow apart with constant fighting and then...”

“I don’t know, but I have to talk to her.” Thor tried to stand up, but Loki’s hand on his shoulder held him at place.

“Don’t. Not now. Sigyn said she would take care of her and I...miss my husband.” Loki sat down on Thor’s lap. He curled close to Thor’s body, hiding his face in the crook of Thor’s neck. He smelled like pines and electricity. The king’s hand travelled up to his thigh and further to his belly.

“I love you so much,” he breathed out. Loki could feel him calm down. Thor rubbed his stomach gently and Loki wasn’t sure if he even realized he did it. Thor and Loki never used those words without truly meaning it. They would rarely mutter it without thinking and so the phrase had a meaning.

“I love you too,” Loki responded, smile spreading over his lips.

“And I am sorry for not trusting you earlier,” the king apologized.

“It’s alright, I know why you did it. You were right not to judge her based on my jealousy. It would only suit you ill.” Loki nuzzled his nose against Thor’s neck, inhaling his scent.

“I don’t deserve you.” The queen chuckled at his comment.

“Well I am really amazing and there is only a few of those who truly deserve me, but...you are on top of the list.” He leaned back to look in Thor’s eyes and he stayed like this for a bit before he kissed him carefully. It was usually the other way around. Thor tend to treat Loki like if he was made of porcelain that his skin resembled so much, but Loki understood that everyone needs a gentle touch here and there. Thor’s arms curled around Loki’s body and the queen shifted to push his chest closer against Thor’s.

“Let’s go to bed,” Loki whispered between kisses.

“It’s the middle of the day and I should get back to board meeting,” Thor reminded, but Loki shook his head and repeated: “Let’s go to bed.” And Thor no longer protested. One of his hands slipped under Loki’s knees and he picked him up, carrying him to their huge bed.

He laid his husband down, not taking his eyes off of him and he climbed on top of him. Loki’s arms curled around Thor’s neck, lightly pulling him closer. His tongue slipped past Thor’s lips. Each movement, each kiss was filled with endless amount of love.

Thor’s hand lightly caressed his thigh, before grabbing his leg under his knee and pulling it up a little, so Loki had to crook it around king’s hips. Even though it was two years since they first made love, Loki was still surprised by the way their bodies fit together. It was natural and beautiful. It made him think for a bit. Will it be the same after he gives birth to their baby? Will they still find themselves like this? Tangled in outcry of passion in the middle of the day? He refused to believe that this could change, but the irritating idea was still there.

He pushed Thor’s body onto the mattress, climbing on him swiftly and gracefully. He pulled back a few strands of hair that escaped from his braid and he bowed down to kiss Thor again, while gridding his hips against king’s growing erection. Thor moaned uncontrollably into his mouth, tugging on the ribbon binding Loki’s hair and using his fingers to pull it apart to see his husband’s hair flow freely. It framed Loki’s face as a waterfall of black, large waves falling down on Thor’s chest. There was never a day that would pass when Thor wouldn’t think about how beautiful the God of Stories is and he was still amazed by it.

Loki’s lips travelled down over Thor’s jaw and his neck where he drew a line over his artery with the tip of his tongue. The Allfather threw his head back as Loki’s tongue travelled to his collar bone where he sucked the skin teasingly. Thor’s fingers tangled into his head, leading Loki’s head lower gently. Loki stopped when he reached his pecs and he took the small swollen bundle of nerves between his lips. He sucked on it and bit it and sometimes he would flips his tongue over the nipple until Thor groaned and then he would stop, kissing his unbelievable abs for a bit, before he came back to it in what could only be described as painful pattern.

“Loki,” Thor whispered his name between loud whimpers of bliss. “Drop this teasing of yours.” And Loki was happy to obliged, bringing his attention to Thor’s pink erected manhood. His tongue swirled around the extremely sensitive tip, driving Thor inside. He took him into his mouth next and he realized he doesn’t find it as challenging as he used to. He could relax his throat quite easily and he would rarely gag.

Thor would usually grab Loki’s hair, leading his movement, but Loki was surprised, that he put no pressure on him today. Thor was a dominant being, there was no doubts about it, but Loki knew better than anyone else that the beast inside him enjoyed being tamed, it wasn’t all that surprising to hear his next words then: “Loki, I-I, I-I, I want you inside me today.”

The queen couldn’t help himself and lifted his head, letting go of Thor’s erection.

“Of course,” he kissed his abdomen. “As you wish, my dear prince.” Thor shivered, hearing the title he had when they still lived in his palace in the mountains.

They kept a small vile of oil next to their bed and Thor could easily reach it, without barely moving. He handed it to Loki who poured a little bit of oil into his hand. He changed position, finding place between Thor’s legs. He smiled at his husband who bent and spread his legs wider invitingly. Loki’s slippery fingers drew a path over Thor’s genitals down to his entrance. He circled his index finger around it several times, before he pushed in, just slightly, probably less than an inch. He explored the tight passage, the silky walls full of nerve endings. There were certain points that were more sensitive than other and Loki knew them as if he was observing his own body. He would tap on those points, making Thor moan before he pushed further, working his husband open. He took his time, not wanting to rush anything and then he added another finger, forming a little hook with them while searching for Thor’s prostate. Loki’s fingers were lean, unusually long and most certainly skilful.

Thor’s loud moan ripped through his lips as he found that special place that caused so much of amazing pleasure to him. Those sounds were hard for Loki to listen to and he had to control himself, not to be too rough or too fast with his husband.

Loki pampered him a little longer, completely neglecting his own needs, before he removed his clothes and positioned himself in front of Thor.

“Are you ready for me, love?” he asked to make sure, but Thor whined something about hurrying instead of a proper response and so Loki pushed in. Thor’s body excepted him in a beautiful and the king wrapped his legs around Loki who shifted a little, so their chests were pressed together, guarding Thor’s manhood between them, and their lips would brush against each other every time Loki’s hips would swung forward.

Their voices were a symphony that should be the most sacred sound. They would rip the rhythm of their moans, groans and whimpers with loving words full of reassurance and faithfulness. Loki hid his head in the crook of Thor’s neck again, when the pleasure got harder to bear and Thor’s arms embraced him, swallowed him and for that short time before they couldn’t hold back any longer, it truly looked like if they were one.

 

* * *

 

Loki’s head was being lifted slightly every time Thor’s chest rose as he took another deep breath in. The queen’s fingers raked through thin, barely invisible hairs on Thor’s chest and his lips were lifted in utterly blissful smile. They would have to get up eventually and get on with their day, but right now, in this very moment, they didn’t care. They were fully present and they were only surrounded with themselves and their feelings for each other. It was the way it was always supposed to be.

The ideal moment was interrupted by Amora stomping into their bedroom without knocking. Thor automatically sat up, trying to pull Loki’s body behind his broad back to shield his nudity from the intruder. The woman was visibly angered by something and her head was wrapped in a scarf instead of having her blond hair flow behind her like a vail of golden silk.

“Amora!” Thor cried out, his voice deep and regal, but she managed to ignore him.

“I quit. I am fucking done with you and that fucking wife of yours. I am done with this kingdom and I am done with its royalty. You all are just a bunch of stupid horny monkeys and I hope this place burns in Hel!” The royal pair exchanged a confused look, but before they had a chance to ask what was the meaning of this, Amora jerked off her scarf and revealed bright green hair. Thor’s eyes widened, but Loki couldn’t contain a snigger.

“I knew it was your fault, you fucking jealous minx!” She pointed her finger to Loki, marching closer to the bed. This pulled Thor out of his confused state. He extended his hand quickly and Mjolnir faithfully flew into it.

“I warn you Amora. If you take one more step, your action will be considered a treason and as you know, it is still punishable by death.” Thor voice might had seem calm and controlled, but Loki could hear the tenseness in his voice and it send shivers down his spine the same way it did to Amora even though he wasn’t the one being threatened.

She stopped, standing still for a second, before she turned around and disappeared from their bedroom without another world. 

“Loki,” the king turned to his queen. “Really? Green hair?”

“I didn’t do it,” Loki offended himself immediately and he snickered when Thor’s eyebrow lifted in disbelief. “I promise!”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Thor said, pushing him back under his body and claiming his lips passionately.


	17. The Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki travels to Jotunheim even though Thor protests about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again

Amora’s departure from the Golden Palace caused quite a stir. People came up with different explanation for her quick leaving and some of them were more than witty in their made-up stories. Some of them touched the truth briefly, but most of them were as far from it as they could.

The most common rumour in the salons was that Amora had a secret relationship with Thor and when Loki found out about it, she was sent away. Some said she was with a child and Thor took her into a convent, before she starts showing. The braver souls even claimed they noticed she was really showing signs of pregnancy.

Many people were sure that Loki wouldn’t get pregnant were it not for his heat and they translated their lack of heir as a lack of passion between the royal pair. They were of course partially right in their claims, Loki would not end up pregnant were it not for his heat, but neither he or his husband would hardly talk about the lack of passion between them. The whole Asgard saw them make love. And it was their lovemaking that brought the realm back the precious golden apples.

The king and queen payed little attention to this chatter around the palace and the market place, because they were busy with other things.

Loki’s belly started rounding up and Thor’s new advisors (three men and a woman called Sif) told them to alter the queen’s clothing to let it show, even though Loki himself would rather hide this change of his body.

He wasn’t afraid of getting big with the pregnancy, no, _afraid_ was too big of a word for the little nagging voice in the back of his head. He knew that Thor – who could only be described as madly in love – would still ravish him, even if he gained fifty pounds of fat. In fact, he suspected his husband of trying to fatten him up.

He would often bring Loki different flavours of ice cream and he insisted on Loki snacking as much as possible. Between the meetings, after their daily evening walk (and before it), after their love making (and preferably before it as well) …

The walks really became a nice routine in their busy days. It started as a recommendation for Loki to maintain his health and wellness during the pregnancy and Thor joined him to offer a company, but now they couldn’t imagine their lives without it.

The monstrous incidents subsided, and it almost seemed that their lives could go back to normal. Thor and Loki started caring less about how people view them and their relationship starter reminding of how they were when they lived in the mountains.

“I don’t want to let you go,” Thor groaned into Loki’s thigh, making the queen laugh. The God of Thunder had found his place between Loki’s thighs once again, secretly hoping that his pampering of the pale silky skin would keep his husband here. It was partially working of course, but Loki wouldn’t let him know that…

“I have to. The library-“ he didn’t finish his thought because Thor’s lips move higher in his tongue licked Loki’s labia up to his balls. “Oh you, you-“ he didn’t finish this sentence either.

“There was no incident for weeks,” Thor reminded and Loki hummed something incoherently. It took him a little bit of time to realize that he should answer. Something. Anything.

“But…oh, even if it’s…oh damn you…gone…no don’t stop…we should…a-ah…know what it…Norns…was.” Loki was quite sure that his body was now even more sensitive than before. Not that it would had been easy to talk while he had Thor’s lips on him. The queen tried to dd something when Thor’s lips curled around his clitoris, sucking on it. He grabbed Loki’s legs a little too rough, holding them wider apart. He felt them shaking, in fact, Loki’s whole body was trembling and sweet whimpers escaped his lips.

Thor reached over to Loki’s nightstand to find a beautifully carved yoni wand made of rose quartz. It was one of many expensive gifts that Thor brought to Loki from Vanaheim. The healing energy of the crystal would prosper both his queen and their baby. Thor shifted, keeping Loki’s legs hooked over his shoulders when he brought the crystal to his dripping opening. He used his free hand to hold Loki’s hand as he gently dived it in.  

Loki tossed his head back, letting out a delicious moan. It felt too good. He could feel the energies surging the second the stone touched him and Thor felt the tendrils of old magic flowing through Loki’s fingertips.

“Oh, I love you, I love you,” Loki exclaimed, whining. His eyes were shut and his grip on Thor’s hand tightened. The curve of the wand made it easy to stimulate all the right places and force all the lovely sounds out of Loki.

The king didn’t rest his movement until Loki’s rounded belly was covered with splatters of white and then he carefully placed the toy aside to clean it later. Loki looked a little dazed. He had a small smile spread over his lips, his cheeks were red and his eyes were closed. He shifted to his side and Thor lied down behind him, curling his arm around his wet stomach and he started nibbling on Loki’s neck. One of his hands travelled between Loki’s legs and it brushed over his swollen clitoris, causing the queen to flinch from how sensitive it was.

Loki could feel Thor’s hard naked member pushing against his lower back and he couldn’t wait to have him inside him, he arched his back, making his husband groan when his bum brushed over his aching erection.

Thor’s fingers were relentless in their attempt of pleasing Loki, but he couldn’t help himself. He grabbed Loki’s leg under knee and pushed it up and into a right angle so he just had to shift a little to burry himself into Loki. The queen moaned, resting his head on Thor’s shoulder, seeking a kiss as his lover moved inside him. Thor prompted on of his legs against the mattress, gaining some lever to move with more vigour.

One of his arms was prompted under Loki’s head and his other hand was grasping his hip harshly. He wanted nothing more than to push Loki on his front and take him like that, but he knew better than to do that in his state.

“On your hands and knees, princess.” Loki let out a strangled sound at the nickname. Their bodies disconnected for a second for the dark haired royal to shift to the position he was asked to take, but it was only a short time before Thor pushed his pulsing shaft inside him.

The new angle offered him to move deeper and he sight he had. Oh, the sight. Loki’s belly was still small, barely visible, but he knew of the new life growing inside him. Life they created. His skin was as pale as ever, but parts of his body were flushed into pink shades.

“Look at you,” Thor leaned forward, curling his arm around Loki to whisper into his ear. “You look so desperate. Oh, my love, you are so beautiful.” He kissed the back of Loki’s neck and his spine. “Do you think your breast will grow as they fill with milk?” His fingers grazed one of his nipples. Loki didn’t answer, he wasn’t in a state to do so. He allowed Thor to talk to him like that, embracing the feeling of being filled so deliciously.

Thor brought them to the peak of their pleasure again and they fell asleep, completely spent and dirty, but somehow absolutely content.

 

* * *

 

Thor kissed Loki’s cheek, using this opportunity to try to convince him to stay, but Loki didn’t weaver. He assured his husband he would return soon and that he is going to take care of himself and their baby. He checked in with his guards, reminding Brunnhilde not to let Loki wander for to long and to always watch over him and Lone to tell Loki to change to his Jotun form as soon as possible and to ask the servants to give Loki another blanket so he doesn’t get cold.

“You’re too anxious,” Loki laughed.

“I am worried.” Thor shrug. “Are you sure you don’t want me with you?”

“Quite sure, my king. Heimdall, please open the Bifrost, before my husband flies me back into the palace.” He granted Loki one last hasty kiss and rushed to the portal, followed by his loyal servants.

Loki placed both hands on his belly protectively when the energy pulled him forward. He skipped breakfast today, just to make sure he doesn’t throw up the second they reach their destination. Traveling through Bifrost had become much easier, but e never did while being pregnant.

Several soldiers and diplomats waited for them by the portal. Many things had changed since he first left Jotunheim. The existence of Gods in Asgard was no longer limited to “prominent” realms like Alfeim and Vanahaim. Jotuns knew of Loki’s status as the God of Stories. They found it ironic that he was first taken from them because they celebrated him as a god and then he really became one.

It all worked in their mutual benefit. Jotunheim was now trading with Asgard, which brought the realm much prosperity and abundance of new merchandise. Loki was greeted in a way that suited a God. He graciously accepted a bouquet of Jotun roses, happy that Thor wasn’t here to see them. The flowers still brought him nightmares. There was sledge prepared for Loki, padded with several fluffy furs.

Loki got in with Lone and two diplomats who handed them a cup of hot chocolate. Servants covered Loki’s and Lone’s knees with furs and they offered more to everyone in Loki’s retinue.

Lone reminded Loki to change his appearance as they took of in the direction of the royal palace and he was able to do so after he warmed himself up with the hot chocolate.

Loki’s family was already waiting for him. Their greeting was much less formal then when he visited them with Thor the last time and they immediately hurried him to a salon for a cup of iced tea. Lone was offered hot tea and more furs to wrap herself in Loki chuckled when he saw her nearly disappearing in the plenty of fur.

He told them the happy news of being with child as soon as they were alone and his family fell into a fit of cheer. Everyone tried to hug him and asked him many questions. He was also told about his sister in-law that had to rest because she was due any day.

Their evening was merry and it wasn’t until the next morning when Loki was presented with books describing the spare knowledge of old Jotun magic, that he wished to study. He was always a ferocious reader and student and it was no surprise to anyone that he spent his day closed in his room, only leaving to eat.

The texts were not helpful though and he was beginning to be desperate. He was counting on the books to tell him something about the serial killer and yet there was so little that seemed to be of any importance.

Thor was right. The incidents did cease, but he had a strange feeling in his stomach, that it was only a quiet before the storm. He needed to understand.

“Loki, I thought I saw light coming from your chambers,” Farbauti entered the room quietly. She was already dressed in her sleeping clothes. Lone prepared Loki for sleep hours ago. Putting his hair into pin curls and helping him dress into a long white gown.

“I don’t understand it. Perhaps I was wrong about the creature knowing Jotun magic.” He shook his head, pushing the book he was reading aside on the desk. His mother sat down into an armchair closed to the table and she looked at him with worry.

“There are still parts of the library you can explore. Look at it tomorrow, when the sun rises, you must rest now. Think of your baby.” She leaned in and kissed his forehead. “Good night.”

“Good night,” replied Loki. He listened to his mother’s advice and climbed into bed to get some rest. His dreams were colourful and confusing.

 

* * *

 

He headed out to the royal library as soon as the sun rose that morning. His family was yet asleep and so was Lone. He still had pins in his hair that were keeping the curls tugged close to his skull under a scarf.

He met some of the servants on his way and they greeted him with smiles on their faces as they saw him passing by in long warm dressing gown.

The palace library was different to the one they had in Asgard. He was browsing it carefully, reading spines of every title, occasionally pulling one out and then pushing it back if I didn’t seem helpful. He repeated this process in several parts of the vast space, before he stopped. He nearly missed it and he nearly shrugged it off, but the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach made him return to the point.

It was a section of old magic and legends surrounding it. One of the books was missing.  


	18. There is Something Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki searches for the book, goes back to Asgard and well...you'll see.

There was no piece of paper marking the missing book as it should be if someone borrowed it, but Loki browsed the place many times in his greener days to know it by heart. And even though he wasn’t sure what piece was missing, he knew that there used to be a large book wrapped in dark green leather with runes engraved in it.

He opened it once, not understanding the language and he brought the book to his father who told him that it contains strange, powerful magic. Loki asked him to read something, but his father, though he was educated, was not able to do so. Neither were Loki’s teachers. The knowledge of the ancient language was rare and nearly forgotten.

The little curious boy didn’t give up so easily. He promised himself to learn the language and return to the book. He only managed to do one of these. It wasn’t something he would think about a lot when he was forced to move to Asgard, but he did remember the book several times when his life there just started. It wasn’t something he would ponder while living in the Golden Palace though. He had other things to worry about than old books he wished to read as a teenager. If only he did.

Loki rushed to the librarian to alert him about the missing article and the old man that was once a great friend and teacher to the young prince looked puzzled with the situation.

“No, impossible.” Angreboda shook his head. “No one is allowed to take out books from that section, only the royal family, but they would have to tell me first and no one asked to read those books but you, my dear.”

“Are you sure that no one asked to see these books?” Loki questioned anxiously but he was only answered with another headshake. He sighed and thanked the man anyways.

“It might just be misplaced. I will take a look and tell you if I find it,” promised Angreboda.

“Thank you.” Loki left the library, not knowing what to think about the situation.

He stayed in Jotunheim for couple of days, just to make sure he didn’t miss anything. No one seemed to know anything about the book the God was describing and he knew that he should return to Asgard as he promised to Thor.

He hugged his family goodbye, engaging in last bits of small talk before Heimdall draws him back. Loki nearly turned to leave, but he changed his mind at the last second.

“Mum, do you think Helblindi knew the book?” he asked. There was no reason to state what kind of book was he talking about. Farbauti exchange a look with her husband. Loki wasn’t sure what to read in their gaze, but he was quite sure it was full of pain. At last, she shook her head.

“No, dear. I don’t think he did. And if he did, he wouldn’t be able to read it. He was never interested in reading.” This was true, Loki remembered the way his brother cared about fighting and weapons but could never be kept in place to sit through lessons.

“You’re right. I am sorry I asked.” Farbauti just nodded her head, acknowledging his apology. The betrayal of their son still hurt like when it was fresh.

 

* * *

 

Thor waited for him on the other side of the portal as Loki walked through it with grace that surprised the both of them. He was getting used to it. He let Thor embrace him with his large arms, enveloping Loki with his heat as his blue façade melted away. Loki felt more like himself in his Aesir form than the one he was born with.

“My darling, I missed you greatly,” Thor whispered into his ear.

“And I you,” replied Loki before kissing his husband’s plump lips lightly. They pulled away just slightly and held hands.

“Have you found something?” Thor asked and Loki shook his head almost invisibly, before tilting it to the side and nodding once. The king understood that it’s not something he would like to discuss in front of others. “Let’s go inside. Can you take the luggage to our chambers?” The servants assured him to do just that and Thor wrapped his arm around Loki to fly him to their office.

Loki sat down into an armchair, placing his palms on his belly, while Thor leaned against a desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What is it?”

“There used to be a book in the royal library that was full of ancient spells. Practically unusable unless you understand the old language.”

“And no one knows where it is?” The king asked earning another headshake. “How many people in the palace know old Jotun?” Loki shrugged.

“Me, Angreboda, high priest from the village who sometimes came to the palace. But he died in his sleep about a year ago.” Thor nodded acknowledging the information.

“Who is Angreboda?”

“My old teacher and librarian. He wasn’t even aware the book was missing. Do you think it has some importance, the book?”

“Don’t you?” Thor looked at his husband curiously.

Loki bit his lip before he admitted: “I do.”       

“Well neither one of you can be the killer, but a confederate…” the God of Thunder kept the sentence open.

“Angreboda wasn’t lying to me. I checked,” admitted Loki.

“You were tricked before,” reminded him Thor.

“This is different, I am sure.” He trusted the librarian even without his powers. There is no way, he would acted against the crown or Loki. He knew about the dangers hidden in old spells better than anyone.

“I trust you.” The blonde walked over to the other, placing his hand on Loki’s stomach with a smile on his face.

“There’s something I want to tell you as well. Only if you want to know of course. The baby is developing. I can tell its sex now. Would you like me to tell you?” Loki’s eyes grew wide, grabbing Thor’s hand.

“Yes! You should have told me at once!” Thor smiled at his husband’s enthusiasm.

“It’s a boy. We are having boy, love.” The dark-haired man wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck, kissing him with vigour.

“A boy! We’re having a boy!” Loki giggled between the kisses. “A boy!”

 

* * *

 

Weeks turned into months and when there were no incidents, Loki started to forget about the whole mystery. Perhaps mystery is all it was. He was fully concentrated on the life growing inside him. The little boy grew every day, causing Loki’s belly to round. He wasn’t as big as he was afraid of, but the bump still made him clumsy and he often groaned in annoyance.  

It was evening and Thor was resting his head on top of Loki’s thighs, enjoying the closeness of their baby. They haven’t picked a name yet, but it seemed like everyone in the palace is placing bets.

Loki was holding one of his books from Midgard and he was reading from it to his husband who was smiling and playing with the hem of Loki’s nightgown.

It was a perfect happy picture.

They were both tired from going through what seemed as an endless pile of documents and royal decrees, but eventually they managed to do that quiet well. Thor knew that Loki was better in some areas than he and Loki enjoyed every opportunity when he could help around.  
The realm was settling into what could easily be their most prosperous time in history. The people were already talking about having another Fertility festival in two months and there were rumours about the pair not performing the same rituals as the last year, considering the fact the Queen is about to give birth any moment. Thor and Loki haven’t discussed it much, but they agreed that it would be best to postpone it to make sure Loki is going to be in his finest. And if it’s not possible even then, they will make any necessary alteration.

Loki shifted slightly, groaning when the child kicked his ribs.

“He’s got that from you,” he stated.

“Aye, he’s going to be strong after his daddy and smart after his…do you want to be called mommy or daddy?” Thor looked up, frowning. He never thought about this. Loki shrugged.

“I don’t care. I guess he can call me mommy to prevent confusion. But he can call me whatever he wishes.”

“Are you nervous?” the God of Thunder asked next. Loki marked the book and set it aside, smiling.

“Of childbirth? A little,” Loki admitted.

“I thought of motherhood. You don’t have to be worried about giving birth. We have the best healers in the palace and I will be by your side the whole time. You are a God. You both are going to be alright.”

“I am worried about the things that will come after…yes. I am selfishly worried of how I am going to look afterwards and…if you’re going to like me when my belly is sagging and I am no longer attractive.” Thor laughed at this.

“Oh, my love. How could I ever find you not attractive? Your body is going modify because you carry our child. You are growing a child inside you. That’s magical. Your body will be as beautiful as ever. I don’t care if your skin is loose and full of stretch marks.”

“Said the vilest man,” joked Loki to lighten the mood, because he didn’t know how to respond to such words. He was, by no means, a self-conscious creature. He used to be celebrated as God for his beauty, but Thor could still make him blush like a teenage girl. It was one of the reasons he loved his husband so dearly.

He leaned down to kiss Thor, but it was very hard to do and the king had to help him by lifting his head, so their lips met in the middle. They would be alright.

 

* * *

 

Loki felt the first resemblance of cramp before he heard the sound of the horn. It was faint and he wasn’t even sure it was real. It felt like if someone was tugging on something inside him. Unpleasant, but hardly painful.

Thor rose in one fluid movement, calling for Mjolnir.

“What is it?” Loki asked, not knowing what the sound meant.

“We’re under attack,” announced Thor. Loki’s eyes widened and he scrambled from the bed as fast as he could. He felt something wet between his legs, but he thought he was just sweating, until he saw the wet spot on the bed.

“I think we have another problem,” admitted Loki and Thor looked from the window to his direction.

“Oh no,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep breaths my darlings, we are going to the finale. (I nearly said endgame, but I am not that cruel).


	19. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgard is under attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, hope you're doing allright. I finished this story this week so I am bringing you new chapter! Next one is going to come out tomorrow. :)  
> It's apparently a national fanwork day today so I feel like I should use today to go and write some more. I am halfway through a third instalment in my Of Monsters and Men series so I guess I could finish it up and I am over four parts in my another Thorki story - Human!AU set in Scotland - Loki is a famous writer who goes there to write another book and I am in love with it. :)

 

**Part 19: The Attack**

Loki felt the first resemblance of a cramp before he heard the sound of the horn. It was faint and he wasn’t even sure it was real. It felt like if someone was tugging on something inside him. Unpleasant, but hardly painful.

Thor rose in one fluid movement, calling for Mjolnir.

“What is it?” Loki asked, not knowing what the sound meant.

“We’re under attack,” announced Thor. Loki’s eyes widened and he scrambled from the bed as fast as he could. He felt something wet between his legs, but he thought he was just sweating, until he saw the wet spot on the bed.

“I think we have another problem,” admitted Loki and Thor looked from the window to him.

“Oh no,” he whispered. “Brunnhilde!” Thor called out, his voice loud and majestic. Loki placed both of his palms on his belly anxiously.

The dark-haired woman burst into the room, checking the situation.

“We need to get you out of here, your majesties,” she stated sternly, looking at Loki’s belly as if it was about to explode.

“No. We need to get Loki out of here. You are going with him. Lone!” The ginger appeared in the room almost instantly. “You’re going with them. Take some of your strongest Valkyries and go to my palace in the mountains. You will be safe there. Lone, can you deliver a baby?” he turned to the maid, who just assured him she knew what to do.

“No. No. No.” Loki shook his head, but Brunnhilde already grabbed his elbow and dragged him out. Thor rushed over to kiss him.

“I will be there the second this is over. Alright? It will probably be over before you even give birth, ok?” Loki kept shaking his head, but there was no time to spare. Brunnhilde was shouting orders everywhere and soon there were for Valkyries walking before them and four Einherjars marching behind them.

Lone was walking next to Loki, her thin arm wrapped around his waist to support him. They were leading him to the stables, but before he tried to protest that he cannot ride horse in his state, Brunnhilde turned left and opened a secret passage. There was a small hovership inside of what seemed to be a tunnel.

Loki wanted to ask what it is, but he was interrupted by another cramp as they rushed him up. They all just so manged to squeeze on the tight space and Brunnhilde took the wheel.

The tunnel was lit poorly and Loki was shaking in his maid’s arms. Everything was happening so fast he barely registered it. It was like if it was happening to someone else.

They were going fast, this much he could tell, but he had no idea how long it actually took to get to his former house or what was happening outside. He was just praying that Thor was alright.

When Brunnhilde took his arm and helped him down, he realized they had this planned. Thor never showed Loki these tunnels, but she seemed to be more than acquainted with them. She knew how to move around the small palace as well. Thor made sure that if something goes down, she is going to take Loki to a safe place. A part of him was so angry for being excluded from the plan, but another part of him loved his husband more than ever.

They led Loki to his old bedroom and asked him if he needed something.

“No. I am quite alright. It will probably take hours for the baby to come.” On this notion Lone ordered everyone to look away and Loki to bend his legs. He did and she lifted his nightgown a little to check how much dilated he is.

“Three centimetres,” she announced. “It will take hours.” Brunnhilde nodded her head and gave necessary orders.

“Tell me everything you know about the attack,” Loki enquired when it was just three of them.

“It’s nothing like I have ever seen before. I only caught a glimpse, but they seemed to be some form of living corpses. I didn’t see their leader though.” Loki nodded his head, acknowledging it. He shifted to get more comfortable.

“Do you think it’s the _monster_?” the pale queen asked.

“I do,” she admitted.

* * *

 

Back in the Golden Palace, Thor was leading the attack. The soldiers were of every race, sex and age, but they all seemed dull. Their fighting skills were hardly a danger to trained Asgrdians, but their numbers were what scared the king.

 _Get this over with and go to Loki as you promised,_ he told himself in his head as he used his hammer to smash someone’s head. He was furious and ferocious in his attack and his warriors realized they had never seen their king fight like this. Not even when he was younger and the foolish prince led them to many glorious battles. Glorious and bloody.

This was no difference. Though their opponents seemed hardly alive, they bled and thankfully stayed dead the second time someone killed them. It was the most repulsing thing Thor had ever seen and he had seen a lot of terrible things in his life. His armour was covered in blood and he had to wipe his face several times as cold blood splashed into his face.

_Hold on Loki._

Thor felt burning pain in his arm as someone sliced his biceps open, nearly causing him to drop the hammer. He just threw it to his other hand crushed the man’s skull with it.

 

* * *

 

The fight dragged for hours and it didn’t seem to lead anywhere. With every being they killed another appeared from the portal. Heimdall was severely injured and Thor ordered to drag him to the healer’s wing.

The strange thing was they didn’t seem to try to get inside. There was no creature to lead them who would seek out Thor or tried to get a hold of their treasures or the throne and then it hit him. They were staling. They were just distraction. Their leader wasn’t missing because of being a coward, no, Thor had to be right all this time. There was just one enemy who knew about his former home. This was never about gaining power or getting the throne.

This whole time, this whole fucking time they didn’t see it. This was an act of revenge. Mad one and complicated one, but revenge is all it was and it wasn’t the Palace or the court that was in danger, it was Loki.

His heart spasmed painfully at the realisation. _Oh no. No, no, no._ He gave orders and spun his hammer flying up.

* * *

 

Loki cried out in pain. He was holing Brunnhilde’s hand and he vaguely noticed as the two women encouraged him to push.

“You’re doing great. Go one. Come on, you can do this.” Loki kept screaming. He screamed for Thor and for his baby to start trying too, but mostly he just groaned and let out incoherent noises signalling in just how much pain he was.

And then it was over. In one painful push the baby slid out with gently help of Lone.

“A boy, my Queen. It’s a boy,” she announced, but Loki already knew. His head fell back in exhaustion and his grip on his bodyguard loosened. “Congratulation,” she said as she placed the now washed baby to his arms. Loki wasn’t sure when she did it, but time seemed to be slipping from him.

The boy was surprisingly small, his skin was pale but flushed pink. He had a few blond curls on his head, but they were so light, they were nearly invisible and when he opened his eyes, they were not blue as he expected from a baby, they were bright purple like amethysts.

“He is beautiful,” Loki whispered, feeling more tears collect in his eyes. He knew he needed to get washed and changed and he needed to rest, oh he wanted to sleep so much. But his baby…and Thor…

“Thor,” he whispered.

“Is that how you’re going to call him?” the dark-haired woman asked.

“No,” Loki shook his head slightly, not looking from the baby. “No…we don’t have a name. Thor. Where is Thor? Is he alright, do you know anything about the battle?”

“No, my Queen. It’s still raging on, but don’t worry, you are quite safe in here.”

* * *

 

Thor saw the large blue creature walking confidently towards the palace.

“Helblindi!” he shouted warningly, landing in front of him. Thor resembled death itself in his crimson state, but it didn’t seem to scare the other man. The king realized the rumours where true. There were no heritage lines covering his skin as there should be and as much as he wanted to know how he did it, his need to protect his husband was stronger. There was nothing more important than Loki and their son to be safe.

“Oh, look at you, little prince. So, you figured it out at the end. I was surprised it took you so long.” The Jotun laughed. “Well, not really. No. I was surprised it took Loki so long, I never expected you to be the smart one.”

“Give up this foolish revenge at once. Called down your…soldiers and yield,” Thor ordered, pretending not to hear his insults.

“No can’t do.” Helblindi shook his head, smirking.

“There is nothing you can gain from this,” Thor shifted to a fighting position.

“Oh, but there is. You see, I can only gain from this because I lost everything. I was going to be a king! And you took it away from me. He took it away from like he always took everything. I felt blessed when you came to take him away and then? He turned it to his favour again. He was supposed to be living with the vilest man in nine realms and instead he became the Allmother. He always gets everything, but not today. Today he loses everything, just as I lost everything two years ago.” With those words, Helblindi charged against the king, but the smaller man was ready.

He brought his hammer to the Jotun’s knee, but he was thrown back with a wave of magic. Its force was nothing like he knew. It shocked him, but he was back on his feet before he could ponder it more.

He swung the hammer faster this time, hitting his side, before being kicked away. He called for lightning to cause his brother in law as much damage as possible. If it kills him, Thor won’t mind.

Helblindi cried out in pain and the lightning brought him to his knees, but it hardly had the effect Thor hoped for. It had to be magic. He used the moment to swung Mjolnir against his head, but when the hammer was close to him, his hand flew up and caught it, throwing Thor away even with his precious weapon.

Thor’s body spun in the air, the hammer landing before he did. His head fell neatly at the corner of Mjolnir, knocking him unconscious and leaving him bleeding on the ground. Helblindi continued to the palace.

He killed the two men standing guard in front of the palace without as much as breaking a sweat. Inside the house, child’s crying was to be heard. He frowned. He didn’t know about Loki’s pregnancy. He went into hiding before the news travelled the realms and he had any chance to find out about it.

The presence of a baby didn’t stop his killing spree.

“It’s here!” One of the Valkyries shouted out to warn the rest before an icy dagger slit his throat.

Brunnhilde automatically took out her sword.

“Lone, take the baby and the Queen. Hide in the bathroom. Don’t come out, whatever you hear. Do you understand?” The ginger nodded her head, helping her exhausted queen up and rushed her to the bathroom, carrying the nameless baby.

Loki’s heart was racing, he felt blood dripping down his thighs and he wanted nothing more than to go to bed, but he needed to protect his little baby, his life. That little creature in his arms.

They locked the bathroom from the inside, moving to the back of the room, where they sat down on the ground. Loki prayed his little son wouldn’t start crying.

Helblindi got inside. He didn’t speak; therefore, Loki had no idea that it is brother behind the door. The sounds of battle, on the other hand, were unmistakable. He knew that the woman leading Valkyries is the best after his own husband, but even she seemed to be losing and when the door shattered into pieces, Loki knew that was to be his happiest day in his life, quickly became the worst.

“Hello brother,” Helblindi greeted him with evil smirk.


	20. The Power of Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight. It's fight-time

“Hello brother,” Helblindi greeted him with evil smirk. Loki instinctively pulled his son closer to his chest, but then he realized that he was going to be much safer in Lone’s arms. Loki is now their best chance of survival. The maid took the child as gently as possible.

“Helblindi,” Loki fought hard to scramble to his feet. He knew that his nightgown is drenched in blood and sweat and he felt the wet crimson liquid gashing from him.

“I see you were busy,” the younger of brothers looked at him as he stood there, pale and dirty. “I guess it shouldn’t surprise me that you are birthing him children now. The little whore of Asgard.” Loki gritted his teeth.

“Why are you doing this? We are brothers. I always loved you, cared for you. Why did you betray me? Why did you try to kill Thor?” The questions flew out of him, one after the other.

“Try?” The Jotun laughed. “He lies outside with split skull.” Loki’s heart sped up, which made his blood flow even faster. It was a trick. He felt it inside of him. But…he didn’t want to believe it and what if his hopes confused his powers. There was…there was something true about that statement.

“You’re lying.”

“Am I?” Helblindi scoffed.

“What happened to your lines?”

“You really haven’t figured it out yet, dear brother? The luxury of this realm weakened your senses, I see.”

Loki frowned and went through everything he knew about the case in his head. _The Old Jotun, the missing book, the dead priest._

“You couldn’t read Old Jotun, but you could have found someone to do it for you. Angreboda would never help you and you couldn’t ask me…so you went to the high priest. Did you torture him? What did you tell him to make him help you? They said he died in his sleep, but that’s not true, is it? You killed him.”

“Well…technically he did die in his sleep. Alright, very nice. Continue. Tell me what you know before I kill you and that child of yours. It’s Aesir? Repulsive.”

Loki ignored the last sentences. He knew that if he kept talking, it will slow them down. Someone may come and help them or it will give him a chance to come up with a better plan at least.

“You made him teach you some of the spells. My guess is he is the one who got you rid of your lines to confuse others. They wouldn’t know what you are. No one could tell that you are the rogue prince of Jotunheim. You were only using two spells then. One that brainwashed your soldiers and one that made you invisible. Except…there is no spell to make you invisible, no…it was just a trick. You weren’t invisible, but you could make them think you were. If someone really looked at you, searched for you real well, they would see you. In the broad daylight. But you attacked at night, you played with their minds. That’s the true nature of old magic. Playing with someone’s mind. That’s why it is so dangerous. But you needed sacrifices. Those are the bodies we found.

Those we didn’t are here now, aren’t they?” Loki looked up to stare into his brother’s red eyes. He tried to look unimpressed and most importantly not frightened, but the truth was, he was frightened.

The only thing keeping him from passing out was the adrenalin in his veins. Adrenalin…it’s amazing thing, isn’t it? It kept him standing while he was slowly bleeding out. Loki only vaguely realized that he was dying.

“Very good. Very good. Now tell me, why am I doing this?”

“Because you hate me and you hate Thor and you hate everyone in Asgard. That’s why you gave me the poison for Thor. You wanted him death and you wanted me to be executed as his murderer. Norns, Helblindi. We are brothers…or we were at least. We both knew that you are going to be the king of Jotunheim even though I am older. I could never rule the realm as a runt. I was ought to become someone’s consort.”  Loki sighed out loudly. His lower belly hurt.

“For how long? It was just a matter of time until you start bearing him children, since you become their queen and then…this is Asgard, for Norns sake. They would do anything to have their kind on the throne of every realm, because being the Allfather was never enough for old Odin. I bet his son is nothing better.”

Loki prayed.

He prayed for his husband to suddenly appear and safe him, but he knew, in the back of his mind, that they were on their own. He wasn’t sure if Thor was dying somewhere or if he was still fighting the battle in front of the Golden Palace, but he wasn’t here and there was a minimum chance he would just burst in here.  No. He had to collect himself and do what he needed to do. Protect his son. Protect the heir of Asgard. If anything went wrong, Asgard was going to have someone to take care of them.

“Norns, are you hearing yourself? This is madness! You are mad! Thor has no interest in the throne of Jotunheim. He never even pressured me into bearing him an heir. Helblindi, yield. Go home. We will figure it out. I can help you.”

Everything happened all at once then.

“I don’t have a home,” Helblindi said coldly. In the same time, Loki started hearing something he had never heard before. It sounded like singing. Soft voice speaking to him, leading him in the most poetic way. It told him what to do. He felt the ancient power of previous Allmothers inside of him and when he extended his hand, it was barely conscious. It was as natural and instinctive as moving a muscle. It was like walking. He heard crushing noise next to him as Mjolnir flied through the window and landed safely in his palm. He gripped it tightly.

Helblindi’s eyes flew wide open at the side of Loki covered in blood, wielding the legendary hammer of his husband. He used his magic against Loki and his companion, sending a shower of icy daggers in their direction, but Loki just swung the hammer to turn them into dust. He used his own Jotun magic to form a shield of thick ice as he coursed forward to his brother.

The giant reached for Loki and tried to catch his neck, but Loki slipped around him in surprisingly graceful manner, considering his state. He hit the back of Helblindi’s knee, bringing him to one knee with a shout coming from both of them, he hit his head next.

A gush of blood flied into his face, but it was hardly a deadly wound for the large man. He gripped Loki by the waist and threw him to the side. Loki used the last pieces of his strength to call the same Old Jotun magic his brother was using.

Helblindi underestimated his brother. He always did, but for the first time in their life, Loki could use it to his advantage. He might had stolen the old book of spells but it didn’t mean Loki wouldn’t know some. The beautiful marble floor cracked. It looked harmless at first, but as the stone crumbled around Helblindi, catching him in its grip, Loki got the chance he needed to send the hammer against his brother’s head. When it came back to his hand swiftly, it was covered in his blood and remains of what once was Helblindi.

Loki gazed at his new-born son quickly before collapsing to the ground as his body gave up. He whispered Thor’s name and then, everything went black, but before it did, he thought he saw Frigga smiling at him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more part to go
> 
> I had this idea of Loki fighting and well, you'll see. Let's say this scene was in my head since I started working on the Poison in My Blood, it changes slightly, but - after 85K words - it's here


	21. Everything's Going to Be Just Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. Aka what happened after the battle.

**Outro: Everything’s Going to Be Just Fine**

When they woke again, they were back at the Golden Palace. Loki felt like his whole body hurt and the person next to him wasn’t doing much better. The large man was curled to his side and he was breathing peacefully. Loki gazed down at his husband and realized he looked different. His hair was…gone. It was cut short and he had a white bandage wrapped around his head. He looked to his other side to see Brunnhilde sitting in the corner of the room.

She was bruised at she had a large cut wound on her forehead that would probably never heal properly unless she ate an Iodunn apple. She looked up, smiling.

“I was never fond of babies, you know, but this one is abnormally calm. I like him,” she said, standing up and walked to the bed. Loki tried to sit up carefully, but he was in too much pain to do that. “Don’t. You lost a lot of blood. So, did he.” She nodded to the king. “I am sorry for not being able to protect you, my Queen.”

“You did what you could. This was never your battle. I was the one who had to end it. I am just sorry we had to lose so many good people to it.” She shook her head.

“The loses are not as bad as we first thought,” she said to calm him a little. She gently placed the baby on his chest. The little boy looked at him quickly, before closing his eyes again.

“Is Lone alright?” he asked.

“Yes. So is Lady Sigyn. They were here almost the whole time, but they went to fetch something. Lady Sigyn felt like she needs help.” Loki smirked, rolling his head.

“Of course, she did. I guess we won’t see them for a while then.” Brunnhilde laughed, nodding her head in agreement.

“Not that I blame her,” she stated and Loki murmured something in agreement.

“Do you need something?” the Valkyrie asked.

“No. No. I think I just need rest.”

“I am going to inform the healers of your state.”

“Thank you.” Brunnhilde pulled a crib next to the bed to put the boy inside it and went away. Loki turned his attention back to his husband, running his fingers over his cheek.

“Loki,” he whispered.

“I am here.”

“It’s your brother,” he murmured next, Loki wasn’t sure he’s awake.

“I am aware.”

“I am sorry.”

“So am I.” Thor opened his eyes to look at Loki. The blue orbs seemed clouded.

“I…I failed you,” the king whispered defeated.

“Oh no, you did not. You did nothing to fail me. It was me who was wrong. You had your suspicions about Helblindi the whole time, but I wanted to ignore them. I didn’t want to admit the truth to myself. And now…Asgard has paid for my pride.” He sighed out, throwing his head back. He touched the short hair on top of Thor’s head and Thor’s hand ran to his belly.

“The baby,” he breathed out and Loki motioned to the crib.

“He’s alright. He doesn’t have a name, but he seems to be the happiest baby in whole nine realms.” Loki smiled.

“Heldig,” Thor said without thinking about it too much. “The Lucky One.”

“Heldig,” Loki repeated. “You know what, I like it. We may call him Hel or Hal.”

“Hal.” Thor smiled. “Great. What happened after he knocked me out?” Loki told him everything he knew up to the moment when he wielded Mjolnir.

“It doesn’t surprise me,” commented the king with tired voice. “If someone’s worthy it’s you.”

“There was another thing. I felt like…if the power of Allmothers was surging through my veins. It was all around me and before I passed out, I think I saw your mother.” Thor nodded his head.

“I feel like that sometimes when I wield Mjolnir. It’s like if it helps me hear my ancestors, I guess it really helps hear other Allfathers. I probably helped you connect with her.” The blond felt sudden heaviness on his heart from remembering his mother, but he shook it off. They were alright and that is all that matters.

“Something else I should know?” Thor enquired. Loki thought about it. There was probably a lot of things he didn’t know himself, but there was time for all of that.

“I think that Sigyn and Lone are having an affair.” Thor made a grimace that was clearly saying: “ _That’s about right.”_

Loki tilted his head to kiss Thor lightly on the lips before they both laid down as comfortably as possible due to their state. They were the broken king and queen, but somehow it was perfectly alright.

“You know,” Thor started, “I think we’re going to be fine.” When Mjolnir started singing its sweet song of affection, the both of them heard it.

 

* * *

 

Miles away sounded a cackle as a single drop of blood fell into a crystal bowl full of herbs and water. The poison was brewing, filling the small hut with repulsive smell, that didn’t bother the witch at all. It meant the potion was going to work just the way it was supposed to do.

**-The End-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...here we are. The end of The Poison in My Blood's sequel...  
> The publishing of this was a bit more bumpy than I expected due to technical difficulties and my wild personal life, but hey we made it through.   
> Thank you all who are still sticking up with me, I have a lot of things ready for you and I can't wait to publish them. You can check my Of Monsters and Men series, there are two instalments and I am working on 3rd one. I am also 8K words into my next story about these two where we meet Loki as a writer. The book is set in Winter Scotland.   
> Plus I still want to do a Mulan retelling with these two and well...my well of inspiration is endless.


End file.
